


Just Love

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho mencintai Taemin dan dia tahu Taemin merasakan hal yang sama padanya.Akan tetapi, mencintai tidak pernah terasa sesulit ini.





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Kibum hampir kewalahan menanggapi pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, tapi bukan berarti dia membenci kerepotan ini. Ada kalanya diberondong pertanyaan seragam menjadi menyenangkan, terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan pesta ulang tahunmu sendiri yang sudah dirancang akan sangat mengasyikkan. Dia mencoba memberitahu teman-temannya yang kelewat semangat bahwa, ya, mereka semua diundang dan lokasi serta waktunya akan dibagikan di grup kelas, tentu saja kau tetap boleh datang meski tidak membawa kado. Ketika dia mendongak dan mendapati dua orang melenggang keluar dari kelas tanpa menghampirinya, cepat-cepat dia menerobos kerumunan untuk mengejar keduanya.

“Hei!”

Mulanya hanya Lee Taemin yang menoleh, alisnya terlihat terangkat di atas lengan Choi Minho yang terentang merangkul pundaknya. Kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan mau tak mau Minho mengikutinya. Kibum tersenyum lebar.

“Semisal kalian tidak tahu, akan ada pesta ulang tahunku nanti malam,” katanya. “Lumayan untuk mengakrabkan diri, bukan? Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kalian sudah ada rencana, tapi aku berani menjamin kalian tidak akan menyesal jika datang nanti.”

Taemin melirik Minho sekilas. “Kau datang.”

Itu bukan pertanyaan—Minho sendiri tergelagap diberi perintah tersebut. “Aku—oh, baiklah.”

“Keren!” cericip Kibum gembira. Meski baru beberapa minggu mengenalnya, dia tahu Choi Minho akan menjadi pemanis pesta, dari segi wajah maupun sifat ramahnya. “Dan kau?”

“Lihat-lihat nanti,” sahut Taemin, tapi nadanya cukup datar untuk mengindikasikan sebuah penolakan. Kibum berusaha tidak mengurangi senyumnya melihat pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Minho dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka. “Kalau kalian masih mau mengobrol, silakan. Aku harus menemui dosen.”

Dengan itu, Lee Taemin berjalan pergi. Minho membolak-balikkan pandangan, antara Taemin dan Kibum, dan secara mengejutkan dia sekadar mendesah dan tetap tinggal di tempat. Cengirannya lebih terlihat seperti ringisan.

“Maaf soal itu. Tadi kau bilang di mana pestanya?”

Kibum menerangkan dengan senang hati, tapi belum bisa memahami mengapa Minho masih bertahan di depannya sedangkan Taemin telah pergi mendahuluinya begitu lama. Saat Minho menaikkan alis, merasakan pengamatan diam-diamnya, Kibum tertawa kecil seraya melambaikan sebelah tangan dengan agak sungkan.

“Kupikir kau akan mengejar Taemin.”

“Ah.” Minho menoleh ke koridor seolah berpikir Taemin masih di sana. Dia menatap Kibum sekali lagi, senyumnya melebar. “Dia memang harus menemui seseorang. Aku akan menyusulnya ke ruang dosen setelah ini, kalau dia masih di sana.”

Sejak awal, Kibum tahu ada sesuatu di antara kedua orang itu. Rasanya sah-sah saja membuat spekulasi jika yang bersangkutan selalu menempel satu sama lain dan terlihat memiliki dunia sendiri—Kibum ingat memergoki Minho dan Taemin mengobrol lama sekali di gerbang kampus, saling memberi tatapan bersalut madu dan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun, karena Taemin sepertinya sengaja menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, Kibum tidak pernah mengungkit hal tersebut jika berada di dekatnya. Di sisi lain, Minho tipikal pemuda supel yang bisa menanggapi segala ujaran mengenainya dengan santai.

“Kau tahu, aku sangat senang kalau kau bisa mengajak Taemin nanti,” kata Kibum, tidak ingin menjadi penuntut, tapi rasanya ada yang tidak beres jika melihat pasangan paling mesra itu hadir secara tunggal di pestanya.

“Dia akan datang kalau dia mau datang,” Minho meyakinkannya, masih sambil tersenyum. “Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya.”

“Itu wajar di antara teman. Aku berniat menjalin sebanyak mungkin pertemanan semasa kuliah ini, dan kalian berdua kelihatannya akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan.”

Minho jelas-jelas senang mendengar itu. Sebelum dia menanggapi, bagaimanapun, seseorang telah merangkul Kibum dari belakang dan menanyainya dengan heboh tentang pestanya nanti malam. Minho sekadar tersenyum setelahnya, melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda dia juga akan pamit menyusul Taemin.

“Ah, tolong datang bersama Taemin nanti,” panggil Kibum, berusaha melepas lengan yang cenderung menggelayuti pundaknya. “Karena kau pacarnya dan sebagainya ...”

Minho menoleh dan tertawa kecil. “Dia bukan pacarku, tapi akan kuusahakan dia datang.”

Alis Kibum terangkat tinggi mendengarnya. Bukan?


	2. Chapter 2

Barangkali yang paling membuat frustrasi dari semua ini adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua bukan tipe yang dapat mengekspresikan kemarahan dengan mudah. Minho ingat dirinya justru tertawa saat menemukan Taemin berjalan bersama orang yang tidak dikenalnya sambil bergandeng tangan.

Tentu saja dia marah. Hatinya seperti diremukkan saat itu juga. Dia merasa ingin menangis dan mengamuk sekaligus. Dia mencintai Taemin seserius yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai anak muda ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia menemukan orang yang sedemikian tepat seperti yang dirasakannya terhadap Taemin. Di samping pemuda itu memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang teramat dibutuhkannya. Seperti menyentuh kaki boneka kesayanganmu saat kau terbangun akibat mimpi buruk di tengah malam yang gelap gulita.

Tetapi apakah Taemin merasakan hal yang sama padanya? Tidak tahu. Satu hal yang jelas diketahuinya dari keseluruhan situasi ini adalah dia sudah merasa cukup senang dengan kesediaan Taemin berjalan di sisinya, membiarkannya menjalin jari-jemari mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang hangat di udara musim gugur yang dingin. Dia tidak akan membiarkan gemuruh kecemburuannya meluap lebih dari lubang hatinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan lidahnya meneteskan racun yang telah membakar rongga mulutnya.

“Kalau dingin seperti ini, jadi kepingin makan _bungeoppang_ ,” desah Taemin, suaranya seperti menahan gemeletuk gigi. “Padahal masih bulan September, kenapa dingin sekali, ya.”

Minho menunduk, memandangi kaki mereka yang berayun seirama di atas aspal. “Mungkin karena pemanasan global ...”

“Ah, masuk akal. Dunia ini akan semakin rusak dari tahun ke tahun, bukan begitu.” Taemin sedikit menggeliatkan jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh Minho. “Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Mau cari penghangat perut sebelum pulang?”

_Bagaimana menurutmu, Taemin?_ Minho tidak habis pikir bagaimana Taemin dapat bersikap sedemikian kasual setelah mencium seseorang di balik salah satu pilar, kemudian kembali ke dekapan Minho seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seakan-akan sewajar itulah menebar kontak fisik dengan banyak orang. Seolah dia memang tidak punya hati untuk merasakan setitik iba pada Minho.

“Minhoo,” Taemin merajuk, kini tangannya yang bebas ikut menggelayuti lengan Minho. “Kau tidak mendengarkanku, bukan begitu?”

“Aku dengar, kok, tapi aku tidak berpikir mereka sudah menjualnya,” kata Minho, bisa merasakan senyum terbentuk dengan sendirinya di bibirnya. Senyum yang kehadirannya sama sekali tidak dia inginkan. “Meskipun, aku tidak keberatan mengambil rute memutar untuk mencari-cari sebentar.”

“Oh, yay!” Taemin cekikikan, semakin menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya di lengan Minho, helaian rambutnya bergesekan pelan dengan pundak Minho. “Kau tahu, terkadang membiarkan dirimu memenuhi keinginan impulsif semacam ini bisa menyehatkan pikiranmu.”

Minho tidak tahan lagi. Dia menarik tangan dari gelayutan Taemin dan berganti merangkul pundak pemuda itu. “Teori macam apa itu. Aku tidak pernah dengar,” gumamnya. Taemin cekikikan lagi, membuat Minho secara refleks mengacak rambutnya. “Seharusnya kau seceria ini di depan teman-teman seangkatan kita yang baru.”

“Aku belum siap,” sahut Taemin, nadanya merajuk lagi. Minho bisa merasakan satu tangan Taemin terulur di punggungnya dan memegangi sisi tubuhnya. Hanya di saat seperti ini Minho berharap dapat melupakan segala yang sempat disaksikannya.

“Mereka ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, terutama Kim Kibum itu.”

“Sepertinya akan merepotkan.” Taemin memberengut. “Aku belum selesai menghapus kontak teman-teman SMA-ku dan sekarang harus menambah nomor telepon orang lain? Nantinya toh sama saja.”

Pernyataan Taemin memantik sebuah kefrustrasian baru di dada Minho, nyaris menyerempet sumbu cemburunya, sehingga dia tidak berpikir lagi ketika berhenti berjalan dan meraih dagu Taemin, lantas mencium bibirnya tepat di tengah trotoar. Namun, bukannya rasa manis yang disesapnya, dia justru merasakan kepahitan imajiner yang menelusup ke ujung lidahnya. Pemandangan di balik pilar berkelebat lagi. Minho menjauhkan wajah dan memaksa bibirnya tersenyum lagi.

“Kejutan.”

“Tidak lucu!” salak Taemin, wajahnya merah padam. Dia meninju punggung Minho, tapi segera memeganginya lagi. “Serangan kejutan seperti itu seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan. Kau mau membuatku jantungan?”

Minho terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanan. _Senang mengetahui kau masih punya jantung, Taemin_. “Terkadang kau membuatku sangat frustrasi sampai-sampai rasanya aku harus menciummu.”

“Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu.”

“Aku tidak keberatan.” Minho sengaja mencondongkan wajah ke arah pemuda lainnya. “Lakukan.”

“Bangsat,” umpat Taemin dan menjauhkan wajah Minho menggunakan telapak tangan. “Untung saja di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa.”

Seolah hendak menekankan keberadaannya, keheningan mendadak melingkupi mereka, hanya menyisakan bunyi langkah lembut serta gemerisik ransel bertemu jaket parasut. Minho tidak menginginkan suatu jeda panjang di antara mereka karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin berhasrat membuka mulut dan memulai pembicaraan.

“Aku akan berhenti menemui profesor Han,” cetus Taemin, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Minho. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disangka Minho, terutama setelah apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

“Oh. Kenapa?”

“Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Dia sedikit menakutiku, kau tahu, dengan semua paksaannya minta bertemu setiap akhir pekan. Semacam, dia mendikteku apa yang harus dilakukan dua orang yang terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan.”

“Hm. Tapi kau masih menciumnya.”

“Hanya ucapan selamat tinggal,” sahut Taemin santai. “Sama seperti serangan kejutan yang kau lakukan padaku.”

Minho tertawa, seperti orang bodoh. Dia mencium Taemin karena keputusasaan dan kefrustrasian terhadap situasi yang menjerat dirinya sekarang, dan Taemin dengan mudahnya menganggap emosinya setara dengan ciuman selamat tinggal. Seandainya saja Taemin tahu apa yang sebenarnya berada di pikirannya selama ini, akankah pemuda itu juga menjauhinya?

“Tapi aku senang kalian putus. Kupikir kau akan memulai debutmu sebagai mahasiswa dengan skandal berbahaya.”

Taemin mendengus. “Kami tidak pacaran sejak awal.”

“Senang mendengarnya.”

“Kau tidak mempercayaiku, bukan begitu,” bentak Taemin kesal sambil mendorong Minho ke samping. Minho tertawa kecil dan menyeimbangkan diri sebelum jatuh ke genangan air yang berada di dekatnya. Taemin mengerling sebal, lalu mendesah. “Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau dilabeli status apa pun. Malah susah nantinya kalau telanjur cinta tapi kemudian dilukai.”

Terkadang Minho bertanya-tanya apakah fakta bahwa dirinya mengetahui kenyataan ini memberinya posisi lebih superior dibanding semua orang yang sekadar mendekati Taemin secara impulsif. Bisa dibilang ini membuatnya tidak segera merongrong Taemin dengan segala omong kosong mengenai perasaannya sejak lama dan mendesak pemuda itu agar mengikatkan sebagian hati untuknya.

Taemin memiliki ketakutan terhadap komitmen.

Seharusnya Minho memahami bahwa jatuh cinta pada orang semacam Taemin tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Dia sudah mencari tahu banyak soal itu, sejak secara sambil lalu Taemin bercerita tentang hubungan terbuka yang dijalaninya bersama beberapa orang sekaligus. Seharusnya dia segera memutus segala benang merah perasaannya yang mati-matian mencari simpul milik Taemin. Bukannya berpura-pura setuju tidak menjadi apa-apa dalam kehidupan Taemin. Bukannya bersikap seolah dirinya punya pikiran terbuka mengenai jalan hidup Taemin.

Ini menyakitkan. Terkadang hanya berupa denyut samar di dadanya, terkadang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas di tengah malam.

Minho adalah orang bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya tergerus oleh fantasinya yang di luar nalar. Bahwa mungkin suatu hari nanti Taemin benar-benar menatap matanya, benar-benar mempertimbangkan perasaannya dan memberanikan diri menjalin hubungan spesifik. Itu angan-angan yang egois, tentunya. Minho tidak akan meminta Taemin melakukan apa pun, karena berjalan di sebelahnya saja sudah cukup.

“Ah, lihat. Itu kan orang jual _bungeoppang_ ,” cericip Taemin gembira, meraih tangan Minho seakan itu tidak memberi efek sama sekali terhadap yang bersangkutan. Selepas gang adalah jalan raya besar dengan berbagai stan camilan yang mengepulkan uap wangi. “Ayo. Aku sudah lapar.”

“Aku lebih suka _hotteok_.”

“Aku yakin mereka juga menjualnya di suatu tempat. Cari sendiri nanti.” Taemin meleletkan lidah. Minho menggunakan punggung tangannya yang masih berpaut dengan milik Taemin untuk menepuk pelan pelipis pemuda itu.

“Egois.”

Taemin terkekeh, sekali lagi menggelayuti lengan Minho. “Bercanda. Kita bisa melihat-lihat setelah ini.”

Mereka tiba di seberang jalan dan Taemin tidak membuang waktu untuk segera membeli sebuah roti berbentuk ikan tersebut. Pipinya merona merah muda terempas kehangatan, matanya berkerlip di bawah bohlam lampu kuning yang digantung di atas mereka. Minho menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di puncak kepala Taemin, memejamkan mata.

“Aku akan berada di pesta Kibum nanti malam,” katanya, “jadi, semisal kau memutuskan untuk datang, kau tahu aku di sana.”

Suara Taemin kecil saat menjawab, “Terima kasih.”

Ini sudah cukup, batin Minho. Dia tidak bisa meminta lebih.


	3. Chapter 3

Tidak ada yang tidak membicarakan pesta Kibum yang terbukti sangat mengasyikkan, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan si penggelar pesta. Semua orang dari angkatan mereka terihat lebih akrab satu sama lain—bahkan orang yang tidak pernah disapa mendadak memiliki satu geng sendiri. Harus diakui Kim Kibum memang punya bakat dalam hal yang melibatkan senang-senang, tetapi secara pribadi Minho berharap ini tidak membawa dampak negatif kepada mereka yang tidak hadir. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya tidak lucu saja jika sudah kuliah tapi masih membawa pola pikir dari SMA untuk mengisolasi orang-orang yang sedikit berbeda.

Minho sekilas melirik kepala yang terkulai di pangkuannya, kemudian kembali menatap ponsel, walaupun tangannya yang bebas tetap menelusup di helaian rambut Taemin. Sejak hadir di pesta Kibum, dia mendapat lusinan kontak yang bergantian menghubunginya tanpa henti, mayoritas wanita. Minho tahu menjaga koneksi adalah hal penting di masa depan, jadi dia menanggapi mereka seperlunya. Ada kalanya orang-orang yang awalnya kau anggap sebagai gangguan dapat menjadi bantuan.

“Vibrasi ponselmu membuatku tidak bisa tidur,” erang Taemin, meraih tangan Minho yang sudah ada di rambutnya dan membawanya menutupi mata. Minho menurunkan ponsel ke sisi paha dan merunduk untuk mencium pelipis pemuda lainnya.

“Kupikir kau tidur lelap,” katanya, tapi tetap mengubah penanda notifikasinya menjadi mode bisu.

“Memang, tapi getaran itu membuatku mimpi buruk.” Taemin beringsut sedikit menjadi telentang dan sedikit menggeser tangan Minho ke dahi, berganti menatap Minho dengan wajah memberengut. “Senang, ya, punya banyak teman baru.”

“Senang, dong,” tukas Minho sambil terkekeh, tahu tapi berusaha tidak bereaksi ketika Taemin menjalinkan jari-jemari mereka di dahi. “Siapa tahu mereka bisa muncul di kedai kopi sewaktu aku kehabisan uang dan mentraktirku? Ada banyak cara memanfaatkan teman.”

Taemin memicingkan mata. “Dan mereka pikir Choi Minho adalah orang yang baik hati.” Kemudian mata itu kembali terpejam, ekspresinya melembut. “Oh, tapi mungkin terang-terangan seperti ini lebih baik daripada menusuk dari belakang.”

 _Kau benar soal aku yang bukan orang baik hati_ , pikir Minho, sekali lagi mencium bibir Taemin, kemudian ujung hidungnya dan kedua pipinya, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat kegelian. _Tapi aku bukan orang yang jujur._

Telapak tangan Taemin mendorong wajah Minho menjauh. “Kau suka sekali membuatku kegelian.”

“Aku suka kontak fisik. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sekarang,” kekeh Minho, membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di bangku taman untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Taemin dan berusaha menjauhkan lengan-lengan yang dijadikan barikade antara wajah mereka. Pergulatan main-main itu tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Minho. Dia mencium kelopak mata Taemin dengan lembut, menikmati sensasi bulu mata pemuda itu di bibirnya. “Dan aku tahu kau juga menyukainya.”

Perlahan Taemin membuka matanya seiring Minho menjauhkan wajah. “Yah, aku suka kalau kau yang melakukannya,” gumamnya seraya melarikan ujung jari di garis rahang Minho dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. “Beberapa orang sangat kasar soal kontak fisik, seperti pria dari sekolah musikku yang dulu. Kadang memaksa juga. Tapi kau berbeda.”

“Aku tersanjung.” _Tapi bisakah kau tidak mengungkit orang lain di saat yang bersamaan dengan menyebutku berbeda?_

Minho sadar benar dirinya sudah menjadi bangsat posesif yang tidak menginginkan Taemin berada di dekapan orang lain, semakin hari semakin menjadi. Kefrustrasian tidak dapat memiliki Taemin dipendamnya terlalu dalam dan kini mulai menyeruak ke permukaan dalam bentuk keposesifan mengerikan, seperti zombi tak berotak yang hanya tahu caranya menyeret kaki tanpa tujuan. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang mulai kesulitan mempertahankan topeng netralnya, seolah-olah benda itu sudah tergerus oleh asam kecemburuan yang merembes dari setiap pori-pori wajahnya.

Layar ponsel Minho menyala, dan seketika dia menyesal telah secara refleks meliriknya, karena Taemin menyadarinya pula. Taemin berhenti membelai wajah Minho dan beranjak duduk. Hilangnya bobot serta panas tubuh yang sedemikian mendadak dari pangkuannya membuat Minho nyaris merasa disorientasi.

“Kalau dipikir, mungkin kau perlu bertemu dengan teman-teman barumu?” Taemin bertanya, entah bagaimana ekspresinya karena dia duduk di ujung lain bangku taman, punggungnya melengkung dan pundaknya melesak ke bawah. Minho berusaha tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

“Kenapa? Iri karena tidak punya teman?” Alih-alih, dia meledek. Taemin memutar tubuh ke arahnya, sudah mengayunkan tinju yang dengan mudah ditangkap, tampaknya memang sengaja begitu. Minho menarik Taemin kembali ke sisinya, merangkul pemuda itu rapat-rapat menggunakan satu lengannya. “Lihat, ini cuma pesan dari Line Game. Koleksi temanku tidak sebanyak yang kau kira.”

Taemin tidak serius berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, dan menyerah di detik keempat atau lima. “Belum, barangkali.”

“Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku berencana mengenal cukup banyak sampai membuatku merasa aman tidak perlu membawa dompet saat jalan-jalan.”

“Bangsat,” kekeh Taemin, lalu menumbukkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke pundak Minho, kedua tangannya masih memegangi lengan yang merangkulnya. “Ah, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sudah menggunakan seluruh keberuntunganku dalam hidup dengan mengenalmu.”

“Sial, aku tersanjung sekali lagi.” Pahitnya menyengat, manisnya menyakitkan.

“Oh, ini sungguhan dingin,” gumam Taemin ketika angin musim gugur mendadak menyembur dari suatu tempat, menerbangkan tumpukan dedaunan kemerahan yang berserakan di tanah. Dia sedikit mengerling menatap Minho. “Kau mau masuk? Mungkin tidak apa-apa tinggal di kelas, toh kuliahnya dimulai lima belas menit lagi.”

“Kalau kau berkata begitu.”

Taemin beranjak berdiri lebih dulu, tapi segera kembali mengerut dengan membungkuk dan memeluk lengan-lengannya sendiri. “Ayo, peluk aku. Cairan sendiku bisa membeku dengan cuaca sedingin ini.”

Minho terkekeh sembari menyusul berdiri. “Salah sendiri cuma pakai sweter tipis. Pakaian musim dinginmu belum ketemu?” Dia melepas jaket panjangnya dan menyampirkannya ke kedua bahu Taemin, merapatkan lapelnya. “Kau harus belajar untuk mengurus pakaianmu sendiri, Nak. Sudah kuliah, pula.”

“Kau kedengaran persis seperti ibuku.” Taemin cekikikan. Minho selalu menunggu momen seperti ini untuk menatap Taemin lekat-lekat, menyimpan ekspresi tanpa beban itu dalam kotak memorinya sebagai pegangan di saat hidupnya terasa sulit.

“Kenakan dengan benar; masukkan tanganmu.” Minho menunggu sampai kedua pipa lengan jaketnya terisi sebelum memasangkan kancing. Sekali lagi Taemin cekikikan.

“Ya, Mama.”

Minho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin gemas. “Aku tidak ingat melahirkan anak tidak tahu malu sepertimu. Ayo kita ke kelas.”

Taemin tersenyum. Tangannya sudah hendak meraih pucuk-pucuk jemari Minho hingga satu suara memanggil Minho. Nyaris secara refleks, Taemin menarik tangannya kembali. Minho memandangi itu sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

“Hei, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana,” kata gadis itu, terengah-engah tapi terlihat sumringah. “Ada rencana minum-minum malam ini. Kau mau ikut?”

Minho membenci momen ini, ketika dia sudah mulai menikmati kepura-puraannya menjadi milik Taemin, hanya untuk diingatkan kembali pada realita dengan sangat mendadak. Dia menginginkan dunia ini hanya dimilikinya serta Taemin, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Dia menginginkan Taemin untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dirinya untuk Taemin.

“Minho?”

Minho menyambar pergelangan tangan Taemin dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. “Akan kupikirkan nanti,” katanya ramah. “Kami harus pergi sekarang.”

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia menarik Taemin menjauh, setengah berlari menghindari semua orang yang dapat melihat mereka. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya dia akan menjadi gila dalam waktu dekat. Taemin membentaknya dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya, membuatnya mau tidak mau berhenti melangkah. Mereka telah berada di bagian belakang bangunan.

“Apaan, sih, kau menakutiku!”

Minho mencengkeram kedua pundak Taemin, mendorongnya ke dinding, mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Dia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Taemin, mengikatnya, menutup matanya, agar tidak ada yang dapat disentuh dan dilihat Taemin kecuali dirinya. Dia menginginkan Taemin, keseluruhan darinya, fisik maupun hatinya.

Satu tangan Minho mengepal dan menonjok dinding di samping kepala Taemin. Napas mereka berhamburan menabrak satu sama lain; Minho memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan dahi ke dinding, di sisi yang lain dari kepalan tangannya.

“... Minho?”

Dia sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Suara Taemin gemetar, begitu pula napasnya.

“Maaf.” Minho merosot ke tanah, berjongkok menutupi wajahnya dari seseorang yang mestinya dia lindungi. Nyatanya, dia telah membuat Taemin ketakutan. “Maafkan aku. Kau boleh pergi.”

Dia memang menakutkan. Bagaimana mungkin di satu momen dia dapat mengendalikan perasaannya, dan di momen berikutnya dia berperilaku seperti binatang? Dia sudah hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Gemeretak sol sepatu bertemu kerikil, lalu satu lagi. Taemin berjalan menjauhinya, berlari bahkan, seolah sedang menghindari monster.

Tapi Minho berhak mendapat julukan itu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc aku sudah menelantarkan ini terlalu lama

Setelah yang dilakukannya di belakang gedung perkuliahan, rasanya wajar Taemin menghindarinya. Minho tidak menemuinya sama sekali sepanjang sisa hari itu, maupun keesokan harinya atau esok lusanya. Tidak ada pesan teks, tidak ada telepon. Lucu rasanya bagaimana sebuah hubungan yang dibangun secara hati-hati selama beberapa tahun dapat roboh begitu saja dengan satu tindakan kecil. Walaupun, jika pondasinya sejak awal tidak dilandasi dengan ketulusan, mungkin hal itu lebih bisa dipahami.

Satu-satunya yang disyukuri Minho dari insiden tempo hari mungkin adalah fakta dia tidak mengutarakan keinginan terpendamnya. Mereka bilang tindakan berbicara lebih banyak daripada kata-kata, tentu, tapi kata-kata memiliki kekuatan tersendiri yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh tindakan macam apa pun. Jadi, Minho akan lebih memilih memotong lidahnya ketimbang mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum Taemin benar-benar siap menerimanya.

Ah, tapi mungkin Taemin tidak akan menerimanya sekarang, bukan begitu?

“Hei!” Minho menoleh dan mendapati Kim Kibum tersenyum cerah di sampingnya. “Apa kabar? Di mana Taemin?”

Minho menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, karena mustahil menggenggam hatinya yang semakin rompal dari hari ke hari. “Mungkin di perpustakaan. Hari ini dia tidak ada kuliah sampai setelah ini.”

“Begitukah? Jadi, sebenarnya apa Taemin itu?”

Minho sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan bernada kasual itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Kibum, di antara semua orang, akan tertarik dengan Taemin. Kibum adalah kupu-kupu sosial yang mengenal begitu banyak orang, mungkin bahkan lebih banyak ketimbang Minho.

“Maaf?”

Hidung Kibum mengerut seolah-olah pertanyaannya barusan seharusnya bisa dimengerti oleh orang paling bebal sekali pun. “Maksudku, apa perannya bagimu. Apakah kalian menjalin _some_ atau semacamnya?”

“Ah, tidak. Kami sudah seperti ini sejak SMA.” Minho terkekeh.

“Kalian bisa berciuman sana-sini dan kau menganggapnya ... apa? Apa kalian sahabat baik?”

“Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyebut kami bersahabat. Hanya sebatas teman?” Minho memiringkan kepala, memikirkan hal yang biasanya mati-matian disingkirkannya. “Mungkin bahkan bukan teman. Aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang.”

Kibum menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, langkahnya bahkan berhenti hingga membuat orang yang berjalan di belakangnya menubruk punggungnya. Minho tertawa kecil dan main-main menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Kibum.

“Tidak, maksudku bagaimana bisa? Kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?” tanya Kibum, masih sambil tercengang. Dia pasti dibesarkan di lingkungan baik-baik, dikelilingi orang-orang normal, sehingga hal semacam hubungan tanpa status mampu mengguncangnya sedemikian rupa.

“Bisa saja. Kau melihat kami,” sahut Minho ringan. Tapi tidak perlu memahami rasa sakitnya.

“Itu aneh.”

Minho tertawa. “Orang yang sudah tahu juga menganggap kami begitu.”

Kibum belum bisa merelakan kenyataan itu. Dia terus membuntuti Minho sampai ke ruang kuliah, dengan sedikit tergesa duduk di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya Minho menjaga kursi itu untuk Taemin, tapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar janjian duduk bersama, jadi ...

“Memangnya kau tidak ingin—bagaimana mengatakannya—mengikatnya? Menjadikannya milikmu?”

“Tidak semua hubungan memerlukan ikatan.”

“Kau tidak mencintainya?”

Seandainya saja dia sedikit lebih normal, dia yakin senyumnya sudah lenyap sedari tadi. Mungkin dia tidak akan menggubris ocehan orang yang nyaris tidak mengenalnya ini. Mungkin dia sudah menyuruh Kibum tutup mulut sejak tadi. Dia sudah punya masalah yang perlu dipikirkannya tanpa perlu diingatkan berulang kali tentang hubungannya bersama Taemin.

Namun, dia hanyalah pecundang. Untuk marah saja dia tidak bisa.

“Aku cukup menyukainya,” balas Minho akhirnya. Dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengungkapkan fakta bahwa dia mencintai Taemin pada orang lain sebelum Taemin sendiri yang mendengarnya. Kibum mengerutkan kening.

“Kalau begitu, apa yang menahanmu—?”

“Ah, kursi ini ditempati?” Satu suara menyela mereka, berasal dari belakang.  Mereka menoleh dalam waktu nyaris bersamaan dan menemukan Taemin berdiri di dekat kursi Kibum, satu tangannya memegangi tali ransel. Mata Minho terbelalak penuh cengang, sedangkan Kibum buru-buru melonjak berdiri.

“Tidak. Aku hanya mengobrol sedikit dengan Minho,” katanya cepat, beringsut menjauh sambil menyeret tasnya dari atas meja. “Duduk saja di sini, tidak apa-apa.”

Taemin memandangi Kibum yang berjalan ke seberang ruangan dengan kening berkerut, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mengempaskan pantat di sebelah Minho. Aroma sampo yang mirip pinus merebak sampai cuping hidung Minho, tanpa diminta ikut menggetarkan hatinya. “Dia kenapa, sih, sepertinya takut sekali denganku. Apakah dia berpikir aku berpenyakit atau apa?”

“Apa yang kau ...?”

Taemin memicingkan mata, lalu menyambar tasnya lagi. “Ah, oke. Kau ingin duduk dengan Kibum-sesuatu itu.”

“Tidak!” Minho sadar dirinya sudah berteriak, tapi memutuskan tidak peduli. Tangannya telah menyambar pergelangan tangan Taemin. “Maksudku ... bukankah kau menjauhiku?”

“Soal itu?” Taemin menurunkan tas ke sisi meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket, mulai membuka Instagram-nya. “Kupikir kau perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tapi kau kelihatan _kesakitan_ , dan aku tahu kau tidak berniat melukaiku sungguhan.”

Ada sesuatu yang meletup di dada Minho. Entah gelembung kelegaan atau justru kekecewaan. “Kupikir ...” Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu sempat berpikir apa. Taemin menoleh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Baguslah kau sudah kelihatan bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia biasa. Masalahmu sudah selesai?”

Taemin bukanlah tipe yang akan duduk memegang tangannya dan bertanya apa masalahnya, bisakah dia membantu. Tidak, Taemin tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa cukup terikat, bahkan sebagai teman, untuk ikut memikirkan masalah Minho. Sebagai gantinya, dia juga tidak pernah mempercayakan Minho sebagai pendengarnya. Interaksi mereka selalu bermain-main di seputar area superfisial dari sebuah hubungan.

Minho tahu ini. Tidak berarti dia tidak terlukai setiap saatnya.

“Aku tidak bermasalah, aku hanya ... sedikit frustrasi,” gumam Minho seraya menunduk, tidak ingin Taemin melihat matanya.

“Begitukah? Ada baiknya kau melepas stres. Kau perlu seks denganku?”

Minho terkesiap. “Apa yang kaubicarakan!”

“Oh ya, aku lupa kau Tuan Suci.” Taemin memutar bola mata, sebelum mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tas. “Lagi pula, kenapa dia duduk di sini tadi?”

“Kibum? Kami mengobrol sedikit.”

“Oh. Tentang pesta minggu lalu? Bukankah topik itu sudah basi?”

 _Seandainya kau tahu, Taemin_. “Kurang-lebih.”

“Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa cari tempat duduk yang lain supaya kalian lebih leluasa mengobrol?” tanya Taemin, cara bicaranya agak tajam. Minho menoleh kaget, tapi teman duduknya sudah menunduk mencorat-coreti halaman buku catatan. “Maksudku, kau sendiri yang bilang mau mencari teman sebanyak mungkin di kampus. Mengobrol dengan Kibum juga termasuk, ya kan?”

“Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu ... tapi tujuanku duduk di sini adalah untuk kuliah.” Minho tersenyum lebar mendapatkan lemparan tatapan mata kesal dari Taemin. “Bersosialisasi bisa dilakukan di luar kelas, Tuan Introver.”

“Ugh, aku membenci sisi dirimu yang ini, tahu,” gerutu Taemin, menopang dagu menggunakan tangan yang berada di dekat Minho hingga sebagian wajahnya tidak terlihat. Cuping telinga memerah. Dengan lembut Minho menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni Taemin dari pelipis.

“Memangnya ada sisi diriku yang kausukai?”

Taemin semakin menunduk, tangannya menepis milik Minho. “Jangan membuat segalanya terdengar aneh. Ini sudah menyebalkan tanpa dibubuhi macam-macam.”

Sejauh apa Minho diperkenankan berharap, jika sedikit kata-kata saja sudah membuat Taemin terkesan akan menarik diri darinya? Minho sungguh-sungguh ingin berpikir sekelumit kejengkelan yang ditunjukkan Taemin barusan merupakan manifestasi dari kecemburuan. Itu menandakan keberadaan Minho di sekitarnya cukup signifikan bagi pemuda itu, bukan begitu? Akan tetapi, mengingat betapa pengecut seorang Choi Minho, mustahil dia berani melangkah lebih dari yang sudah diupayakannya selama ini. Dia tidak siap manakala Taemin menganggapnya sebagai keresahan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, membiarkan segala kenangan yang sempat terasa manis menjadi onggokan tanpa makna.

Dosen datang, menyelamatkan mereka dari keheningan kaku yang lagi-lagi menjelang di antara keduanya. Minho tidak yakin sejak kapan perasaannya pada Taemin yang semakin kuat justru berbalik menahan tangan dan kakinya dari bergerak lebih jauh mendekati pemuda itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, dan hanya bisa berharap Taemin tidak menyadari keanehan ini.

Matanya mengerjap saat siku Taemin menumbuk pelan sikunya . Dia menoleh.

“Hei,” bisik Taemin. “Apa rencanamu setelah ini?”

Minho mengangkat alis. “Kupikir kau sedang merajuk.”

“Ayolah, Choi. Aku tidak bercanda,” desak Taemin, masih setengah berbisik, tidak ingin mengganggu ceramah dosen yang lebih mirip ninabobo. Minho ingin berkata bahwa dia pun tidak berniat bercanda—semua yang dilakukan dan dikatakannya akan menyesuaikan suasana hati Taemin—tapi berakhir sekadar mengangkat bahu. Sekali lagi, Taemin tidak perlu mengetahui sisi culas darinya.

“Makan, mungkin.”

“Aku ikut,” cetus Taemin cepat. “McD?”

Minho berpikir-pikir sejenak. “Baiklah.”

Dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun Taemin ingin pergi, karena hanya itu satu-satunya tali yang bisa dipegangnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Taemin berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang akan membawanya ke pintu keluar ketika mendengar suara Minho. Langkahnya seketika berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

Baru saja keluar dari kelas, Minho dan beberapa orang yang tidak pernah dikenal Taemin mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa. Menghadapi setengah lusin orang yang mencoba berbicaranya dalam satu waktu tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Minho, sehingga tidak aneh melihatnya bersikap begitu rileks tapi tetap penuh perhatian. Dia terlihat seperti berada di habitat aslinya. Berinteraksi dengan manusia pasti terasa semudah bernapas baginya.

Entah sejak kapan Taemin membalikkan badan, terang-terangan memandangi Minho dari samping pot tanaman. Tidak mengherankan semua orang menyukai Minho: lelaki itu mendekati sempurna. Tampan, baik hati, cerdas, berasal dari keluarga cemerlang. Andaikan saja Minho tidak memiliki keterikatan aneh dengan Taemin, dia pasti sudah menjadi raja kampus dengan kekasih cantik jelita. Terkadang Taemin memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin dan bertanya-tanya bagian mana darinya yang membuat Minho menyukainya.

Taemin bukannya sangat cerdas, tapi dia tidak bebal. Siapa pun dengan mata dapat melihat betapa Minho menggilainya, jatuh cinta dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, seolah-olah Taemin menyebarkan aroma yang dapat membuat kecanduan. Semua orang tahu Minho rela melakukan apa pun untuk Taemin, tapi hanya Taemin yang tahu Minho mati-matian berusaha memendam perasaannya. Bertingkah sejauh menjadi teman yang selalu berada di sisinya, tidak hanya satu kali Taemin mendapati Minho memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh memberatkan.

Berpura-pura tidak sadar bukan opsi terbaik, Taemin tahu. Cepat atau lambat, Minho akan lelah dengan hubungan tak berbuah ini dan pergi meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, suatu hubungan spesifik terdengar terlalu menakutkan untuknya. Dia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi sebuah perpisahan. Semisal Minho berniat pergi, Taemin akan membiarkannya pergi selama mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Minho menoleh, kemudian Taemin melihat senyum yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Tanpa memedulikan semua yang sedang mengerumuninya, dia bergegas menghampiri Taemin. Air mukanya semakin cerah di tiap langkah yang diambilnya, dan semakin aneh pula perasaan yang bergulung dalam dada Taemin. Tidak tepat disebut bangga, tapi lebih ke arah egois ... Arogan, barangkali? Karena dirinya menjadi alasan Minho bergembira?

Cepat-cepat Taemin meredam perasaan itu.

“Hei, kupikir kau sudah pulang,” kata Minho berseri-seri.

“Niatnya begitu, tapi tidak sengaja aku melihatmu.” Taemin balas tersenyum, berusaha melawan ketidaknyamanan yang terpelintir dari keangkuhannya barusan. “Mau pulang bersama? Kita bisa makan dulu, kalau kau mau.”

“Ah, sekarang? Aku tidak keberatan. Tunggu di sini.”

Taemin melihat Minho berjalan kembali ke kelompoknya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin berpamitan atau semacamnya. Salah seorang gadis dari kelompok itu merengut manis dan meraih salah satu tangan Minho, orang-orang di sekitarnya sontak tertawa. Lalu Taemin merasakan satu tusukan di dadanya; seperti pisau berlumur racun yang kemudian merebakkan kebusukan di seputar luka, ketidaknyamanan  meluas dengan cepat. Campur aduk dengan kemurungan dan kecemasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Sebelum sempat disadari, dia telah mencapai sisi Minho dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

“Kalau kau sudah ada janji, lupakan saja. Kita bisa pergi lain waktu,” ujar Taemin. Dia heran tidak ada racun yang ikut menetes dari ujung lidahnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya sudah terasa seperti tangki cairan berbahaya yang meletup-letup.

Minho melebarkan mata. “Aku tidak berjanji dengan siapa pun—”

“Belum,” potong gadis berambut pendek yang sejak tadi menerobos jarak personal Minho. Cantik, pikir Taemin, tapi pujian itu pun terasa asam di benaknya. “Kami berencana nongkrong setelah ini, sekarang masih bernegosiasi supaya Minho mau ikut. Dia tadi hampir mau ikut.”

Tangan Taemin mengepal otomatis. Dia benci perasaan ini. Sangat menyesakkan. “Begitukah?” Dia menatap Minho, tapi hanya bercak-bercak hitam yang memenuhi pandangannya. “Pergilah. Apa yang menahanmu?”

Minho memiringkan kepala. “Kupikir kita akan pulang bersama?”

Semuanya bergolak. Segala macam emosi meliuk-liuk di seluruh tubuh Taemin, naik dan turun, menghunjam setiap pembuluh darahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi dan dia akan pingsan, barangkali. Dia tidak suka berada dalam situasi ini. Dia tidak senang dianggap spesial. Dia tidak bisa mendapat perlakuan ini.

Maka, Taemin membalikkan badan dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak penting ke mana, yang jelas sejauh mungkin dari Minho dan semua perhatiannya yang mencekik.

Taemin terkesiap saat mendapati dirinya telah berada di depan kloset, tapi perutnya lantas mengejan dan dia memuntahkan semuanya kecuali perasaan yang masih menghantuinya.


	6. Chapter 6

Seberkas cahaya terakhir lenyap dari celah gorden; lampu jalan sudah padam seiring sinar matahari pertama menampakkan diri. Kini segalanya diliputi keremangan ungu serta keheningan yang menusuk gendang telinga. Minho ingat dirinya belum mengambil jemuran di balkon begitu membuka mata, mungkin satu-satunya pemikiran logis di waktu seperti ini. Selain itu, akalnya berpacu ratusan kilometer per jam, merambah apa saja dan pergi ke mana saja. Sebuah perang yang tidak bisa didengar siapa-siapa.

Minho mengangkat kepala dari bantal, merasakan satu sisi wajahnya lengket oleh liur. Entah bagaimana dia bisa pulang setelah minum-minum bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya, dan dia tidak terlalu ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Setelah membiarkan dirinya mencari titik tenang, dia bangkit duduk. Masih mengenakan pakaian kemarin, kaus kaki hanya terpakai sebelah. Minho bukan peminum yang buruk, tapi dia tidak heran jika sikapnya berubah: Taemin yang melengos darinya mengempaskan efek yang tidak disangka-sangkanya.

Menenggelamkan diri dalam pemikiran murung bukan cara baik memulai hari. Minho menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang menuju balkon yang berada di seberang ruangan. Masih ada beberapa jam sampai kelas paginya dimulai; mungkin selama jangka waktu itu dia bisa lari pagi atau bahkan membersihkan apartemen. Sejauh ini dia belum berhasil berdiam diri tanpa kepalanya memikirkan hal-hal destruktif.

Angin pagi hari di musim gugur sangat dingin, Minho tidak percaya sweter yang dikenakannya belum mampu menangkis tusukan membekukan di kulitnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambili hanger pakaian dan menumpuknya di satu lengan, dan dia berniat segera kembali ke sumber kehangatan di kamarnya kalau matanya tidak menemukan dua orang yang berciuman di bawah lampu jalan.

Itu Taemin.

Entah tujuan apa yang diharapkan Minho dengan berjongkok menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pagar balkon. Dia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sejauh yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengintip. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan perutnya bergolak.

Memang benar Taemin; Minho mengenali jaket hijau yang dikenakan pemuda itu hari sebelumnya. Orang yang dibicarakan sedang mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher lelaki yang membelakangi Minho, tersenyum tipis dan matanya tampak menerawang. Terkadang Taemin menyusurkan jemarinya di helaian rambut pendek tersebut, di waktu lain dia tidak terlihat keberatan saat pasangannya mencium batang lehernya. Seolah-olah dia sengaja memamerkan semuanya pada Minho, menantang keputusannya.

Tapi itu bodoh. Taemin tidak tahu di mana Minho tinggal, dan tidak sepeduli itu dengannya untuk memprovokasi. Minho marah sekaligus bingung. Bisakah dia menganggap ini kebetulan, jika Taemin berada tepat di jangkauan pandang balkonnya dan sesekali menoleh ke arahnya? Tetapi, sekali lagi, aneh rasanya orang yang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu untuknya memilih waktu pagi-pagi buta. Minho pasti berdelusi.

Namun, tak pelak pemandangan itu membuat jantungnya serasa diremas. Minho mencengkeram tumpukan pakaian di lengannya, kemudian berderap masuk, pintu balkon dibantingnya keras-keras. Sejauh apa pun benaknya berusaha mengingatkan bahwa semua ini wajar bagi Taemin, hatinya tidak bisa tidak berontak. Sekali lagi dia ditampar oleh realita di mana dia bukan apa-apa melainkan persinggahan sementara Taemin.

Hilang sudah rencana Minho untuk memanfaatkan pagi, dan dia datang ke kelas dengan suasana hati yang jauh lebih buruk daripada sekadar pengar. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menghadapi Taemin jika mereka bertemu nanti, meskipun harus diakui pemandangan itu bukan pertama yang ditemuinya. Dia mengenal Taemin sejak SMA; sudah tidak terhitung pasangan yang datang dan pergi dari sisi pemuda itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah terbiasa.

Dia duduk dengan kursi di sebelahnya kosong, seperti biasanya, menanti sekaligus tidak ingin melihat Taemin. Sebelum-sebelumnya, dia memergoki Taemin karena kesalahannya—tak sengaja masuk ke perpustakaan, berbelok begitu saja ke koridor, kebetulan melongok ke dalam salah satu kelas kosong—tapi sekarang dia melihatnya di bawah balkon apartemennya, jadi alasan macam apa yang bisa dia gunakan saat menegur Taemin?

“Minho.” Seo Aram tahu-tahu berada di depan mejanya, memotong lamunannya dengan senyum manis. “Kau ada rencana malam nanti?”

Perlu satu atau dua detik bagi Minho untuk mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata. Dia ingat ada acara minum-minum bersama klub fotografi yang diikutinya. “Ada,” jawabnya singkat.

“Oh. Bagaimana dengan besok?”

Minho melihat Taemin melenggang masuk di pintu. Konsentrasinya seketika retak; matanya mengikuti puncak kepala Taemin yang semakin mendekatinya. “Um, sepertinya tidak, tapi belum pasti. Kenapa?”

“Ada kencan buta ini yang direncanakan teman-temanku,” kata Aram, tidak menyadari Taemin sudah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya, memandangi kepalanya dengan mata terpicing. “Hanya untuk menggenapi jumlah pesertanya. Kumohon?”

“Uh, tapi aku ...”

“Dia bisa ikut,” celetuk Taemin, lalu berjalan melewati Aram, entah sengaja atau tidak menyenggol bahu gadis itu dengan lumayan keras. Minho mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, tapi Taemin hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengempaskan badan di kursi sebelahnya. “Kenapa? Kau bukannya ada kencan atau semacamnya.”

Minho sudah hendak menukas sebaliknya, hingga pemandangan pagi tadi melintas di balik kelopak matanya. Dia menggertakkan rahang, kemudian mendongak ke arah Aram yang masih menunggu dengan penuh harap.

“Tentu saja. Beritahu di mana lokasinya.”

“Sungguh? Terima kasih!” cericip Aram, berkata dia akan mengirim detail waktu dan lokasinya pada Minho secepatnya, sebelum kembali ke bangkunya. Hanya tersisa keheningan selepas kepergian gadis itu dan tak lama sampai semua ketidaknyamanan Minho kembali.

“Kau selalu melakukan itu,” katanya, berusaha terdengar kasual. “Memaksaku ikut dalam acara-acara.”

“Kenapa? Kau kan berniat mengumpulkan teman sebanyak mungkin,” tukas Taemin tanpa mendongak dari layar ponsel.

“Memang benar, tapi aku yang kerepotan kalau ternyata jadwalku berbenturan.”

“Kau pantas mendapatkan itu.”

Ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Minho mencondongkan badan ke depan, berusaha melihat wajah Taemin. “Kau marah padaku? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu?”

Taemin beringsut menjauh. “Tidak.”

“Mungkin kau marah karena aku tidak pulang bersamamu kemarin?”

“Itu konyol. Tidak; aku bersenang-senang semalam.”

“Ah, masuk akal. Kau bahkan masih bermesraan pagi ini.” Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Minho dan, melihat Taemin yang menurunkan tangan dan balik menatapnya, dia tidak yakin ini akan membawanya ke hal baik atau buruk. Otaknya berputar cepat. “Kau tahu, aku melihatmu tadi pagi dari apartemenku.”

Air muka Taemin mengeras. “Kau melihat _ku_?”

Satu lagi keanehan. Taemin memang pendiam, tapi bukan pemalu: dia tidak pernah keberatan jika aksi kasih-sayangnya dipergoki orang lain karena bukan sebuah kesalahan untuk berciuman. Menemukan rahang Taemin menggertak selama menanti jawabannya membuat Minho mau tidak mau ikut bersikap defensif.

“Yah, kau berada di bawah langit terbuka? Dan balkonku tepat di atasmu, jadi apa yang kau harapkan?”

“Kalau kau melihatku,” kata Taemin dengan nada meninggi, “kalau kau ada di rumah dan melihatku ...”

Kalimatnya digantung begitu saja. Minho memicingkan mata. “Kalau aku melihatmu dan apa?”

Mendadak Taemin melonjak berdiri, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Dia menatap Minho dengan nanar, seolah-olah dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Minho mengabaikannya terang-terangan. Akan tetapi, sebelum Minho sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, dia telah menyambar tasnya dan pergi menandak-nandak dari kelas. Secara refleks Minho mengejarnya.

Taemin menoleh melewati bahu, melebarkan mata mendapati dirinya diikuti, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan cepat. “Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke kelas.”

“Kau selalu menyuruh-nyuruhku, apa yang akan kudapatkan dari itu semua?” Mulut Minho berbicara tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Taemin juga tampaknya tidak menduga akan mendapat balasan semacam itu, tapi dia segera kembali pada kemarahannya.

“Yah, kenapa kau tidak memikirkannya sendiri? Selama ini kau berada di sampingku dengan motif terselubung, bukan begitu?”

Jantung Minho mencelus.

“Dan kau pikir dirimu berbeda dari orang-orang yang berusaha menjadikanku milik mereka? Tidak. Kau justru lebih menjijikkan dengan semua sikap subtilmu. Menurutmu aku tidak tahu?” ujar Taemin getir.  “Sekarang sudah waktunya berhenti melakukan itu semua. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku. Kau yang paling tahu itu. _Hentikan_.”

Ujung-ujung jari Minho gemetar. Dia nyaris tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain perkataan Taemin, seakan dia dihukum untuk mendengar itu selamanya. Matanya tidak bisa melihat siapa pun selain kemarahan Taemin di depannya. Dia telah dihukum. Semua langkah mengendap-endapnya, semua kemanisan yang berusaha dia upayakan untuk Taemin, semuanya telah terbongkar dan pecahan-pecahannya berbalik menusuk jantungnya.

“Jangan bicara denganku lagi. Kau membuatku muak.”

Kemudian, Taemin memutar tumit dan pergi meninggalkannya.


	7. Chapter 7

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di bus saat masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, kedua-duanya tertidur dan melewatkan pemberhentian masing-masing. Taemin yang pertama kali bangun dan dengan panik berderap ke sana-kemari di sepanjang gang antar bangku, berusaha mengingat-ingat setiap papan iklan dan plang bisnis yang melesat di jendela, berkontemplasi di mana sebaiknya dia harus turun tanpa menyesatkan dirinya di tengah malam. Kemudian Minho ikut terjaga dan otomatis memencet tombol agar sopir menghentikan bus. Tidak peduli di mana, toh taksi bisa membawanya pulang lagi.

“Itu ide yang tidak terpikirkan buatku,” kata Taemin setelah mereka berdua diturunkan di halte yang lengang. Itu adalah bus terakhir yang beroperasi malam ini. “Dari tadi aku panik mencari nomor bus yang bisa membawaku kembali ke rumah.”

“Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama bagiku,” sahut Minho, agak malu karena dia secara tidak langsung memberitahu pada pemuda asing ini bahwa dia sering tertidur di dalam bus. “Dulu aku juga panik. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh.”

Taemin mendongak, mencermati wajah Minho, lalu mencengir lebar. Minho dapat merasakan jantungnya melewatkan satu degupan.

“Kau orang yang menarik. Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelum ini?”

Ada banyak alasan yang memungkinkan, terutama karena Minho seorang siswa yang selalu disibukkan dengan tugas OSIS dan klub basket, tetapi Minho mendapati dirinya ikut mencengir dan mengangkat bahu sedikit. Sejujurnya rupa Taemin tidak terlalu asing baginya; beberapa kali dia melihat pemuda itu berkeliaran di koridor atau duduk-duduk di undakan pelataran sekolah sambil bermain ponsel. Dia selalu tahu Taemin begitu menarik, tapi dilihat dari dekat, aura itu semakin kuat hingga nyaris memabukkan.

Mereka pulang bersama keesokan harinya dengan dalih agar tidak melewatkan pemberhentian satu sama lain, dan kebiasaan itu mulai merambah ke jam istirahat, di mana Minho mengintip kelas Taemin dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Mereka memiliki selera gim yang sama. Mereka dapat mengobrol berjam-jam tentang apa saja, terkadang sengaja melewatkan halte yang seharusnya agar dapat bersama sedikit lebih lama. Tahu-tahu, Minho tidak bisa menjalani hari tanpa Taemin berada di sisinya.

Akan tetapi, ada satu garis yang tidak pernah mereka lompati. Atau setidaknya Minho berusaha untuk tidak melompatinya setelah kebetulan melihat Taemin berciuman dengan seorang kakak kelas di laboratorium fisika yang kosong. Hatinya remuk, tapi dia tahu Taemin selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman bicara. Itulah anggapannya sampai dia keceplosan membicarakan insiden yang ditemukannya.

“Oh, dia bukan pacarku,” jawab Taemin ringan, kedua mata masih terfokus pada boneka beruang yang dari tadi berusaha diraihnya menggunakan mesin cakar. Minho hampir menjatuhkan es lolinya.

“Bukan?”

“Bukan.”

“Tapi kalian berciuman.”

Tangan logam itu hanya berhasil menjapit ujung telinga boneka beruang sebelum memeleset. Taemin mengumpat keras. “Ciuman bukan tanda sebuah hubungan,” gerutu Taemin sambil mencari koin lain dari dompetnya. “Aku hanya menyukai kontak fisik, bukan hubungannya. Maksudku, pacaran sangat merepotkan, ya kan?”

“Aku tidak berpikir begitu,” gumam Minho. Dia sudah sering membayangkan indahnya momen-momen romantis yang dapat dijalinnya bersama orang yang dikasihinya. Taemin tertawa mendengar keraguannya.

“Kau harus cari pacar, kalau begitu.”

“Bukan berarti aku haus kasih-sayang.”

Taemin memasukkan koin ke slot dan menanti hingga mesin dapat digerakkan lagi. “Aku,” katanya, “dibesarkan di keluarga yang tidak lengkap. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak percaya dengan semua ikatan romantis atau apalah, omong kosong semacam itu.”

Minho ingat Taemin pernah dengan sambil lalu menceritakan keluarga yang hanya terdiri atas dirinya. Entah pria mana yang seharusnya menjadi ayahnya, siapa ibunya pun meragukan. Dia dipindahkan dari satu kerabat ke kerabat yang lain tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan orang dewasa yang memutuskan untuk itu.

“Kau harus mencoba untuk mencari pacar, kau tahu,” kata Minho hati-hati. Taemin menumpas tombol dengan telapak tangan, tapi lagi-lagi gagal mendapatkan boneka incarannya.

“Tidak mau. Nanti kalau hubungan kami berakhir, yang depresi hanya aku.”

“Tahu dari mana?”

Taemin mengangkat bahu. “Rasanya akan begitu. Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Orang tidak perlu pacar untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Pokoknya nafsu sudah terpenuhi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan semua orang bisa jadi pelampiasan nafsu itu.”

Minho tidak pernah bertemu orang semacam Taemin sebelumnya, sehingga tidak hanya satu kali perkataan pemuda itu membuatnya terkejut. Dia berpikir kasih-sayang hanya dapat disalurkan pada orang yang pantas mendapatkannya, tapi tidak pelak dia tergoda untuk mencoba pola pikir Taemin.

“Berarti kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menciummu?” tanya Minho iseng. Dia belum memahami impilkasi pertanyaannya sampai Taemin berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya.

Taemin menjilat bibir, lalu menyeringai. “Rasa kacang merah.”

Seketika Minho tahu adalah kebodohan untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Taemin, tapi dia nyaris tidak berpikir saat meraih leher Taemin menggunakan lengannya, menubrukkan dada mereka, mencium bibir Taemin sekali lagi dengan hasrat yang tidak pernah dia rasakan pada siapa pun. Mesin cakar terlupakan, es krim jatuh ke aspal yang membara; mereka berciuman di bawah kanopi toko kelontong yang pengap.

“Sejauh apa kau akan membiarkanku berbuat?” engah Minho, entah sejak kapan tangannya telah terselip di bawah kemeja Taemin, merasakan kulit perut yang lengket oleh keringat. Taemin tersenyum kecil.

“Sejauh apa pun kau menginginkannya.”

Minho tidak akan melupakan rasa keringat yang disesapnya dari leher dan pundak Taemin. Minho tidak akan melupakan momen di mana dia tahu telah terjun ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih bisa mengingat sensasi Taemin di dekapannya.

Namun, sekarang dia telah mendarat di dasar dengan keras dan tak terduga. Tidak ada jalan keluar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update

Secara refleks Minho memegangi kedua lengan Taemin. Aroma pinus dari rambut pemuda itu merebak lembut.

“Maaf,” gumam Taemin, kemudian melengos menghindar darinya. Minho menatapnya sejenak, kemudian kembali menghadap depan, pada teman-temannya yang memandangi kejadian barusan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

“Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?” kekeh Minho seraya berjalan menyusul mereka. Aram memiringkan kepala tidak yakin.

“Apa kalian bertengkar? Sejak hari itu, kalian tidak pernah bersama lagi, kan?”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Aku tidak akan menyebut itu sebuah pertengkaran. Sejak awal kami hanya teman, jadi mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang waktunya mencari angin segar.”

“Kau menyebut kami angin segar?” celetuk Seojin, pura-pura merajuk. Mereka semua tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke luar gedung perkuliahan.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Taemin memutus hubungan mereka yang sejak awal bukan apa-apa. Muntahan amarah Taemin layaknya lava yang meleleh ke laut dan kini membeku menjadi batuan keras yang tidak mampu ditembus. Bukannya Minho pernah mencoba untuk menembusnya, tidak setelah apa yang dikatakan Taemin di hadapannya. Harga dirinya tersengat mendapati Taemin mengetahui dirinya sama-sama mengincar posisi nomor satu di sisi pemuda itu, tapi terutama hatinya. Hatinya sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan mungkin tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

Sejujurnya Minho terkejut dengan kemampuan beraktingnya di depan semua orang. Dengan mudahnya dia bercanda dan tertawa, tidak satu pun otot wajahnya berkedut meski seseorang menyebut nama Taemin di dekatnya. Dia mengikuti kegiatan klub, dia bergabung dalam kepanitiaan-kepanitiaan, dia tidak pernah ketinggalan acara bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Choi Minho telah menjadi nama yang meroket dalam hal popularitas. Kehidupannya mencapai batas sempurna.

Tapi kemudian dia kembali ke apartemennya dan semua cangkang kebahagiaan itu rontok, menyisakan gerowong yang begitu dalam sampai rasa sakitnya sekadar bergaung samar di tepiannya. Dia tidak lagi mengenali orang yang bolak-balik melintasi cermin, orang linglung yang tidak tahu caranya menyalakan lampu apalagi mengurus diri sendiri. Keheningan terasa seperti lahan berduri yang secara berkala mengingatkannya akan kata-kata terakhir Taemin untuknya. Kesendirian adalah pintu neraka bagi Minho.

Terkadang Minho akan berbaring di ranjang dan memandangi langit-langit yang disaput kegelapan, memutar kembali rekaman memorinya ke masa-masa beberapa tahun lalu, di mana dia dan Taemin masih menjadi teman yang dapat saling bertukar canda. Semisal dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan Taemin, apakah dia masih menjadi teman Taemin, ataukah dia telah hilang dari peredaran sosial Taemin seperti semua orang? Seandainya dia tidak pernah bersikap sangat egois, mungkinkah Taemin masih berada di sisinya?

Pada akhirnya semua pertanyaan itu berbalik menggerogotinya dalam perasaan sesal yang masam. Semua berakar dari dirinya sendiri. Taemin tidak pernah meminta keberadaannya, tidak pernah meminta untuk dicintai. Hanya Minho yang dengan tolol berusaha mendapatkan segalanya. Dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk meninggalkan Taemin terlebih dulu, menghindarkan dirinya dari segala sakit hati yang sekarang dideritanya, tapi dia terlalu terbutakan oleh fantasi mawar. Akhirnya hanya dia yang tertusuk. Semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat, bahkan meski duri itu ditarik dari ujung jarinya. Rasa rakitnya tetap tertinggal di sana. Dia akan seterusnya mengingat rasa sakit ini.

Dia telanjur terlalu membenci dirinya sendiri untuk dapat menyalurkan kesedihannya menjadi kebencian pada Taemin. Dia tidak mungkin membenci Taemin, tidak peduli meski mungkin itu dapat membantu meringankan rasa sakitnya. Perasaannya pada Taemin mungkin tidak akan berubah.

Satu lagi alasan untuk membenci dirinya.

Ponsel Minho berderit dari bawah ranjang, seketika membuatnya melonjak duduk. Detik berikutnya, saat dia meraih ponsel dengan cepat, dia menyadari mustahil Taemin yang mengiriminya pesan. Dia tersenyum kecut, dengan perasaan kalah membuka pesan dari seseorang yang namanya tidak mampu dia ingat.

_Seo Aram di sini :) besok ada janji saat makan siang?_

Gadis bodoh. Apakah dia berpikir Minho akan disibukkan oleh seseorang setelah Taemin menolaknya. Minho membalas dengan sebuah ‘tidak’ yang pendek. Dua detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali berderit dalam genggamannya.

_Makan bersama yuk? :)_

Tidak perlu waktu panjang bagi Minho untuk menyetujuinya. Apa pun akan jauh lebih baik daripada ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia tidak mampu menghadapi satu detik lagi sendiri. Sudah cukup malam hari dilewatinya seorang diri, bersama semua penyesalan yang membuat ujung-ujung jarinya kebas dan matanya panas.

Minho mengembalikan ponsel ke bawah ranjang untuk di-charge, lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke bantal. Berharap dapat tidur, meski dia tahu dia tidak akan diizinkan menyeberang ke alam mimpi tanpa terseret arus ‘bagaimana jika’ yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkannya.

~~~

“Kau mau jadi pacarku?”

Minho masih menarik kursi saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Seo Aram. Tidak berlebihan menyebut Minho terkejut; dia memandang gadis yang sudah duduk dengan mata membelalak kaget sekaligus tidak mengerti. Aram tertawa kecil.

“Duduklah dulu. Kau tampak baru saja melihat hantu.”

“Yah, kau harus mengakui pertanyaanmu terdengar mengejutkan,” kata Minho seraya mengempaskan pantat di kursi. Hanya ada es americano di hadapan Aram. Minho membiarkan pelayan mendatanginya dan memesan minuman yang sama dengan Aram, lalu kembali menatap si gadis. “Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku jadi pacarmu?”

Aram mengedikkan bahu. “Kupikir semua sudah jelas? Kita punya selera yang cocok dan bisa mengobrol selama berjam-jam. Aku tahu kau tidak punya pacar dan kau ... yah, aku memberitahumu sekarang kalau aku juga tidak punya pacar. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

Rupanya sebegitu mudah meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihnya. Cukup dengan landasan mereka teman mengobrol yang seru dan kenyataan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sedang melajang. Minho menyesap americano yang baru saja disajikan, rasa pahitnya jauh lebih meresap dalam lidahnya.

“Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menolak, kok. Aku orang yang cukup terbuka; kita bisa menjadi teman lagi.”

Minho tertawa di depan gelasnya. “Apa menjadi orang yang terbuka berarti kau bisa menerima penolakan?”

“Tidak tepat seperti itu, tapi aku bisa apa kalau ditolak?” sahut Aram ringan, membuat Minho mau tidak mau mendongak menatapnya. “Perasaan adalah satu-satunya bagian dari manusia yang tidak bisa dicuri. Bagian terpenting yang menjadikan seseorang sebagai manusia, aku yakin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya tanpa kehendak si empunya. Kalau perasaanmu berkata satu hal, aku tidak akan bisa memintamu melakukan hal lainnya.”

Aram kembali tersenyum. “Perasaan juga merupakan labirin yang memiliki banyak kejutan di setiap belokannya. Aku tahu kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kandidat yang berpotensi menjadi kekasihmu, tapi maukah kau mencoba? Untuk mencari tahu kemungkinan kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku?”

Minho tertegun. Aram adalah salah satu orang yang pertama kali berusaha mendekatinya di pesta Kibum, satu orang yang selalu memastikan dirinya ikut dalam setiap perkumpulan. Motif gadis itu sejelas siang hari, tapi tidak sedikit pun Minho menganggapnya memuakkan. Aram pasti tahu kemungkinan untuk ditolak sama besarnya dengan opsi diterima, tapi dia terus maju. Karena kau tidak tahu jawaban apa yang muncul saat kau menjelajahi perasaanmu sendiri.

Tapi, “Kau pernah melihat orang yang sama sekali tidak dapat menerima perasaannya sendiri?”

Aram mengangkat alis. “Apa?”

“Lupakan saja.” Minho tersenyum kecil, mendorong gelasnya hingga berdenting dengan milik Aram. “Tandai hari ini,” katanya seraya mengangkat gelas. “Ini adalah hari jadi kita yang pertama.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Kudengar ada restoran Italia yang baru buka di blok sebelah. Mau coba ke sana?”

Minho mengelap keringat di hidung menggunakan lubang kepala seragam basketnya, kemudian menerima uluran botol minum dari Aram yang baru saja beranjak dari tribun. “Aku tidak terlalu suka pasta.”

“Eeh. Tapi semua orang pergi ke sana,” rajuk Aram sambil merengutkan wajah, mau tidak mau Minho tersenyum. Dia mengembalikan botol minum yang isinya sudah dia tandaskan dalam beberapa detik saja.

“Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

“Sungguh? Yay!” Aram memeluk lengan Minho, separuh menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada lelaki itu. “Kau memang pacarku yang paling pengertian.”

Beberapa anggota klub basket yang kebetulan melintas tidak menyembunyikan ledekan mereka. Minho tertawa kecil dan dengan lembut mendorong Aram menjauh dari lengannya. “Tunggu di sini. Aku ganti baju dulu.”

Minho menyusul teman-temannya ke ruang ganti, tapi mereka rupanya memang menunggunya. Segera setelah dia membuka pintu, seseorang merangkulnya sedangkan yang lain bersorak dan bersiul. Minho tidak akan mengerti apa yang memicu perilaku ini, sampai seseorang menyebut nama Aram.

“Dasar bocah tengil. Diam-diam sudah dapat pacar,” kekeh seniornya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minho.

“Dan pacarnya adalah Seo Aram, cewek paling diincar sejak masa orientasi.”

“Sialan. Kau pasti penyelamat negeri di kehidupan sebelumnya.”

Minho berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeram ledekan tersebut dan berjalan ke lokernya sendiri, sesekali tertawa menanggapi celetukan teman-temannya.

“Tapi baguslah. Ini artinya obsesimu dengan si Taemin sudah berakhir, bukan?”

Gerakan tangan Minho berhenti sejenak saat mengayunkan pintu loker terbuka. Dia memaksa bibirnya tetap merentangkan senyum, sementara tangannya membuka pintu loker lebih lebar. Topik pembicaraan ini tidak akan membuatnya terbiasa. Dia tidak akan mampu memfungsikan otaknya secepat yang semestinya jika sudah berkaitan dengan Taemin.

“Kami sempat berpikir mungkin kau homo atau semacamnya ... syukurlah kalau ternyata cuma sementara.”

Minho menarik seragam basketnya melewati kepala, lalu menggumalkan pakaian kotor itu ke dalam loker. “Kami teman. Dulu setidaknya begitu,” dia berujar.

“Sekarang sudah bukan lagi?”

Ujung bibir Minho berkedut. Dia menutup pintu loker, lalu membalikkan badan. Teman-temannya memberikan tatapan yang tidak berani dia maknai. Dia kembali tersenyum lebar. “Yah, maaf aku harus bergegas mandi. Tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama.”

Mungkin lebih tepat disebut tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membicarakan Taemin terlalu lama. Adalah kebohongan jika dirinya menganggap Aram sebagai pengganti Taemin—dia tidak pernah mencoba menggantikan Taemin dengan siapa pun. Hanya saja, mengikuti arus terlihat seperti opsi paling aman saat ini, mengingat dia dapat tersesat kapan saja di dalam pemikirannya sendiri yang berbahaya.

Minho membiarkan angin dingin merengkuhnya sekali lagi begitu keluar dari ruang ganti. Aram serta dua orang lain yang kini dia anggap sebagai teman dekat sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat gerbang universitas. Mungkin membicarakan restoran Italia yang akan mereka datangi, mungkin membicarakan acara senang-senang selanjutnya. Apa pun itu.

“Hei,” Minho menyapa setelah yakin senyumnya terlihat cerah. “Sudah lama menunggu?”

“Tidak juga,” balas Aram dan segera memeluk satu lengan Minho. “Kita berangkat sekarang?”

“Aku merasa aku dan Seojin akan menjadi obat nyamuk,” ledek Hyeonwoo ketika mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang. Seojin tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. Jika perkiraan Minho tidak meleset, Seojin-lah yang selama ini menyediakan kesempatan-kesempatan agar Aram memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama Minho. Bukannya Minho peduli. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak ambil pusing semisal semua ini sekadar  kejailan yang direncanakan mereka bertiga untuk mempermainkannya.

“Jangan khawatir, kau tetap menjadi teman yang berharga.” Minho melepaskan Aram dari lengannya untuk main-main merangkul Hyeonwoo, tidak akan mengaku pada siapa pun bahwa kontak fisik terlalu lama membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak ada orang yang dapat memberinya perasaan aman layaknya kapal yang menemukan dermaga selain Taemin.

Tapi Minho tidak ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam kenangannya bersama Taemin, tidak ketika orang-orang yang cukup baik untuk membalas keramahannya berada di sekelilingnya. Mestinya inilah yang dia perlukan sekarang: hubungan timbal-balik yang memberikannya keuntungan.

Mereka tiba di restoran Italia yang rupanya juga menjadi tujuan banyak anak muda, untungnya meja untuk empat orang dapat ditemukan oleh Seojin yang selincah cerpelai. Seperti memiliki peraturan tak tertulis, Aram seketika mengambil kursi di sebelah Minho, sedikit merapatkan lengan mereka supaya dapat membaca buku menu yang sama. Aroma stroberi merebak memenuhi indera penciuman Minho. Helaian rambut panjang yang asing membelai pipinya.

“Kami berencana untuk pergi ke Jeju di long weekend pekan depan,” kata Aram penuh semangat, setelah pramusaji membawa pergi pesanan mereka. “Paman Hyeonwoo punya penginapan di sana, mungkin saja dia memberi kita harga keluarga.”

Dalam hati Minho bertanya-tanya mungkinkah dia seharusnya merasa sama antusias seperti ketiga orang di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya merasakan dentum lirih di lubang hatinya yang sangat dalam, menggemakan nyeri tumpul yang telah familier. “Sungguh? Itu hebat.”

“Yep! Kita bisa menginap dua malam, rencana jalan-jalannya akan disusun oleh Seojin dan aku.”

Minho tersenyum. “Lalu aku?”

“Kau tetaplah menjadi lelaki tampan yang memanjakan mata kami,” kekeh Aram seraya memeluk lengan Minho, membuat sisa teman mereka ikut tertawa. “Kau ikut, kan? Ini akan menjadi jalan-jalan kita yang pertama. Pasti mengasyikkan.”

Mulut Minho sudah terbuka hingga aroma pinus menggelitik hidungnya, seketika membekukan otaknya. Secara refleksnya matanya beranjak pada orang yang berjalan melintasi meja tempat mereka duduk, dan serta-merta jantung Minho seolah melorot ke lantai.

Taemin tidak berubah dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu, yang cukup masuk akal karena belasan tahun yang dirasakan Minho sebenarnya tidak lebih dari dua bulan di kehidupan nyata. Pemuda itu masih memiliki kulit sepucat kertas, rambut sehitam arang, dan sorot mata penuh perhitungan yang dapat diingat Minho. Meskipun, kini tatapan mata itu tidak ditujukan pada Minho, melainkan orang lain.

Taemin mendapat meja tak jauh di depan Minho, menghadap dirinya, membuat Minho dapat melihat senyum yang terkembang serta tawa kecil yang dia lepaskan atas perkataan pria yang duduk memunggungi Minho. Senyum dan tawa yang sempat menjadi kepunyaan Minho. Sekarang semuanya diserahkan pada orang lain seolah setiap kenangan yang sempat mereka jalin bersama tidak punya arti baginya.

Perut Minho bergolak; mendadak dia hanya bisa mencium bau anyir yang tidak memiliki sumber, kecuali mungkin dari luka hatinya yang semakin lebar. Dia melonjak berdiri, mengagetkan teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi. Langkahnya panjang dan cepat menuju pintu keluar, satu atau dua kali menyenggol orang yang dilewatinya. Dia tidak peduli. Tidak satu pun dari dunia ini yang dapat dipedulikannya sekarang.

Udara malam meremasnya kuat-kuat dengan cakar-cakar angin dingin yang menembus tulang. Udara terakhir terdesak keluar dari dada Minho, menyisakan paru-parunya mengerut, memaksanya mencari oksigen. Dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Minho merasakan pundaknya menubruk dinding di sisi restoran. Lututnya menyerah dan dia jatuh merosot ke tanah yang beku.

Dia tahu semua gagasan hidup sempurna ini sama semunya dengan delusi bahwa Taemin menyimpan rasa padanya. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya memakai topeng baik-baik saja jika itu hanya mengeruk inti jiwanya semakin dalam, menggerogotinya menjadi bagian-bagian keropos.

Dia sudah kehilangan semua harapan untuk menjadi baik-baik saja sejak memutuskan mencintai Taemin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update

Tangan itu menepuk pundak Taemin dari belakang, melenyapkan lamunan yang samar-samar memenuhi pandangan. Taemin menurunkan tangan dari dagu, kemudian menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping mejanya. Tentu saja dia mengenalnya; semua orang mengenal Seo Aram pacar Choi Minho, walaupun barangkali Taemin mengenalinya dari sudut pandang yang tidak terlalu baik.

Berulang kali disangkal pun, Taemin tahu dia tidak akan bisa menyukai gadis ini. Dia membenci siapa saja yang mengendap-endap di belakang dan menyergap ketika si target sedikit lengah. Persis serigala.

“Kenapa?” tanya Taemin karena Aram tak kunjung bicara. Namun, gadis itu masih memandanginya seolah dia menumbuhkan tanduk atau semacamnya.

“Kau ... teman Minho, kan?”

 _Tapi kau pacarnya_ , satu suara mendesis tajam dalam kepala Taemin. Dia mengangkat bahu sedikit. “Mungkin.”

Aram menggigiti bibir seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, lalu menarik kursi di depan meja Taemin untuk diduduki. Secara refleks Taemin memundurkan badan ketika Aram beringsut mencoba mendekatinya. Seharusnya gadis ini tidak pernah berada di dekatnya; habitat Aram adalah Minho serta segala kepopuleran mereka. Menjadi pasangan rupawan dan cantik jelita pasti telah memberikan mereka banyak pengalaman menyenangkan.

“Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Minho?”

Mata Taemin mengerjap pelan, semua pikiran negatif hilang tak berbekas. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Dia tidak menjawab telepon atau membalas pesan sejak akhir pekan lalu,” jelas Aram, melambaikan ponsel di tangannya dengan cepat sebagai penegas. “Dia juga tidak kelihatan di kampus sama sekali. Tidak ada yang sangat dekat dengannya sampai mengetahui tempat tinggalnya kecuali kau. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya, kan?”

Terlintas kembali bagaimana kaki Taemin mengarah begitu saja ke salah satu bangunan tidak menarik itu, dorongan aneh dalam dirinya untuk melakukan apa saja agar Minho keluar ke balkon dan melihatnya. Dia setengah mabuk ketika itu, dia tidak yakin benar apa yang sebenarnya hendak dilakukannya. Satu-satunya yang dia ketahui malam itu adalah gumpalan penuh kebencian di dalam dadanya yang mati-matian berusaha dikeluarkannya, dan dia merasa hanya Minho yang dapat menolongnya. Lelaki itu selalu bisa menolongnya, sebuah kemampuan yang awalnya ditakuti Taemin karena dapat menimbulkan ketergantungan.

“Aku tahu tempat tinggalnya,” ujar Taemin akhirnya. Mata Aram seketika berbinar-binar.

“Sungguh? Beritahu aku.”

“Kenapa?”

“Apakah aku perlu alasan? Aku pacarnya. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak kelihatan selama tiga hari—”

“Menjadi pacarnya tentu suatu keistimewaan,” potong Taemin seraya beranjak berdiri, kedua tangannya membanting meja dengan keras. Tidak memedulikan tatapan terperangah Aram, maupun lirikan terkejut dan penuh tanya dari orang-orang yang telah berada di kelas, Taemin berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia mungkin menubruk bahu dosen yang berpapasan dengannya, mungkin juga tergelincir satu atau dua anak tangga. Tidak ada yang dipedulikannya.

Menjadi pacar memberi banyak kewenangan, tampaknya, pantas saja semua orang ingin punya pacar. Pasti menyenangkan bisa memegang kendali atas orang lain, merasa memilikinya, merasa pantas menguasainya. Taemin berhenti berlari, terengah-engah, kedua telapak tangan berada di lutut untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang serasa hampir meledak. Ujung sepatu serta jalan berkerikil di depan matanya terlihat membayang. Dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Karena inilah dia membenci keseluruhan konsep sebuah ikatan. Semua monopoli itu, semua gagasan semu tentang memiliki dan dimiliki ... kemudian apa? Ketika ikatan telah melonggar dan akhirnya sama sekali putus, tidak akan ada tempat bersandar lagi. Dia akan berakhir sendirian lagi, tapi dengan gerowong tempat seseorang yang penting baginya sempat berada. Tidak ada yang didapatkan dari memasrahkan sebagian hati pada orang lain kecuali rasa ketergantungan yang sulit disembuhkan.

Taemin mendongak, memandangi balkon yang kosong di lantai dua gedung apartemen itu. Dia tahu harus meninggalkan Minho sebelum lelaki itu menariknya lebih jauh dalam kebahagiaan sesaat yang memabukkan. Dia sadar dirinya mulai merasakan kenyamanan dapat bersandar di sisi Minho ketika orang lain yang mendekati lelaki itu membuatnya dipenuhi kebencian. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi padanya, karena itulah dia berusaha mendorong Minho jauh-jauh.

Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, melangkah sangat cepat memasuki gedung apartemen seperti hewan buas kelaparan yang mencium bau makanan. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Aram yang menangkap Minho saat lelaki itu lengah, dia tidak berbeda dari semua orang menyedihkan yang berusaha melakukan apa pun demi bisa menemui Minho.

Mau disangkal seperti apa pun, pada akhirnya Taemin tahu mustahil baginya melepaskan Minho begitu saja.

Taemin tiba di depan pintu apartemen Minho, membenci degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa berbohong. Apa yang telah dilakukannya agar dijauhi Minho sangatlah memalukan, dia tidak akan marah semisal nantinya Minho meludah di wajahnya. Dia mengepalkan tangan, menguatkan hati, kemudian mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kecemasan Taemin mulai meningkat dan dia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, kemudian menggedornya lebih keras ketika pintu tak kunjung dibukakan. Dia merogoh ponsel dari saku celana dan dengan cepat mencari nama Minho. Panggilannya tidak mencapai siapa pun. Taemin membuka penutup kode pintu, tapi tidak bisa memikirkan kombinasi angka yang mungkin dipakai Minho. Baru saat inilah dia sadar tidak tahu apa-apa soal Minho.

Dia menonjok pintu dengan frustrasi. Seandainya dia tidak sebegitu egosentris dan sedikit saja memperhatikan detail keseharian Minho ...

“Kalau kau cari Minho, dia tidak ada di dalam.”

Taemin mengangkat kepala, pelan-pelan menoleh ke arah lelaki yang menyembulkan kepala di pintu sebelah.

“Kudengar dia terlibat kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit.”

Seluruh napas Taemin seperti terenggut dari paru-paru.


	11. Chapter 11

Sinar matahari pagi telah menyentuh atap mobil yang diparkir di pelipir jalan raya ketika Minho mencapai undakan teratas gedung stasiun bawah tanah dengan pergelangan tangan diperban dan rasa kantuk luar biasa. Dia sengaja menumpang kereta paling pagi dari rumahnya agar bisa mengikuti kelas hari ini, tapi mendadak godaan untuk membolos menjadi tak tertahankan. Andaikan saja ibunya tidak mengancam untuk mengantarnya sampai ke kelas sambil memapahnya, dia pasti masih tidur di rumah sekarang. Rumah orang tuanya yang nyaman dan terasa seperti suaka di antara semua permasalahan.

Minho berjalan terseok-seok di sepanjang trotoar, setiap langkahnya seolah melucuti kehangatan rumah dan menggantinya dengan beban pikiran baru. Bukan tanpa alasan dia memilih langsung naik kereta ke Incheon setelah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit—dia merasa dirinya tidak akan sanggup hidup sendirian di apartemennya secara lebih menyedihkan ketimbang yang sudah dilaluinya. Berkegiatan dengan satu tangan saja yang fungsional adalah satu hal, sedangkan pertemuannya dengan Taemin tempo hari ... yah, bisa dibilang itu merupakan alasan terbesar.

Minho menolak menempatkan Taemin ke puncak daftar prioritas yang perlu dirisaukannya, alih-alih dia memikirkan cara untuk mengabari teman-temannya yang sudah pasti khawatir. Ponselnya hilang sesaat setelah dia ditabrak seorang pengendara mobil yang mabuk, mungkin terlempar ke selokan atau justru terlindas roda mobil. Dia perlu membeli yang baru secepatnya dan sejujurnya lega harus melakukan itu karena ponselnya yang lama hanya mengingatkannya pada Taemin serta semua rentetan percakapan mereka yang dengan bodoh disimpannya.

Dia memasuki gedung apartemennya, tidak terkejut menemukan kotak suratnya penuh oleh berbagai brosur serta selebaran dan surat-surat, tapi sengaja melewatinya. Satu hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah membersihkan kamar yang ditinggalkan tanpa persiapan tiga hari lalu. Mungkin ada sisa makanan yang terlupakan, mungkin bahkan laptopnya masih di- _charge_ , meskipun sudah pasti tidak ada kompor yang masih dinyalakan, menilai dari gedung yang masih utuh dari segala tanda amukan api.

Kaki Minho menjejak anak tangga terakhir dan dia berbelok ke selasar. Segala langkah serta pikiran seketika terhentikan oleh keberadaan seseorang yang duduk bersandar pada pintu apartemennya dengan kepala terkulai di puncak lutut yang ditekuk. Itu Taemin.

Ya, itu Taemin. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Minho tidak mampu bergerak selama matanya memandangi profil lelaki yang selama ini diam-diam sangat dirindukannya, yang membuatnya terluka sekaligus bahagia, yang hanya dengan menatapnya telah memberikan banjuran rasa.

Taemin membentur-benturkan dahi ke lutut dengan lembut, tangannya yang menumpu lantai meremas ponsel kuat-kuat. Rambutnya berdesir seperti partikel arang yang bergulung disapu angin. Kulitnya bergelimang cahaya keemasan matahari dari jendela yang memenuhi ujung lorong.

Memang Taemin. Perlahan Minho berjalan menghampirinya, langkah dibuat selembut mungkin, siapa tahu citra halusinasinya sangat pemalu dan mudah membaur bersama angin. Dengan gerakan lembut yang sama, Minho berjongkok di depan lelaki lainnya.

“... Taemin?”

Taemin terperanjat dan segera menyentak kepalanya menjadi tegak. Sekarang giliran Minho yang terenyak: wajah Taemin dipenuhi air mata, hidung serta matanya sembab, sedangkan bibir bawahnya jauh lebih merah seolah baru saja digigiti. Bola mata Taemin berguncang sejenak mencari milik Minho.

“Minho?”

“Ya.”

Kaki Taemin beringsut ke bawah, lutut menekan lantai. Matanya berganti terbelalak lebar. “Bagaimana kau bisa ... kupikir kau ...”

“Apa?”

“Bukankah kau ...” Taemin menurunkan pandangan pada perban di tangan Minho, dan dengan cepat dia segera mengembalikan tatapan ke mata Minho. “Apa yang terjadi?”

Selama sejenak Minho lupa caranya berinteraksi. Suara Taemin yang berbisik serak membiusnya, sama seperti embusan napas, aroma tubuh, serta kehangatan keberadaannya yang mengelilingi Minho tanpa celah. Dia balik memandangi Taemin lama-lama, bertanya-tanya bagian mana dari otaknya yang ikut terguncang dalam kecelakaan itu hingga dapat menciptakan Taemin dengan sedemikian sempurna di depan matanya.

Namun, sentuhan ujung jari Taemin yang terasa dingin di pipinya membuatnya sangat ingin berpikir bahwa semua ini memang nyata.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tidak,” jawab Minho lambat. “Aku tidak baik-baik saja.”

Taemin tidak pernah terlihat serapuh ini, kelihatannya terlalu dipenuhi emosi. Maka, Minho membiarkan Taemin memeluknya hati-hati, merasakan kedua lengan itu mengelilingi kepalanya, menikmati kehangatan dada Taemin yang memenuhi wajahnya dan pipi Taemin di puncak kepalanya. Jika ini mimpi, semisal Minho dalam waktu dekat terbangun di bawah atap rumah orang tuanya atau bahkan masih terkapar di jalan raya yang sepi, dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

“Aku minta maaf,” bisik Taemin, pelukannya semakin erat. “Untuk semuanya. Aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku.”

Minho ingin bertanya bagian mana yang dianggap Taemin sebagai sebuah penyesalan, apakah lelaki itu mengerti bahwa semua ini justru melukai Minho dengan harapan palsu, tapi Minho mendapati matanya semakin berat. Tiga hari terakhir terasa seperti kelebatan putih, mulai dari ketika lampu depan mobil membanjirinya, ketika dia tiba di depan pintu rumah orang tuanya dengan tubuh kebas, ketika dia menghabiskan waktu di kamar tidurnya yang lama, ketika dia berjalan ke sini, hingga detik ini, ketika Taemin memeluknya erat-erat.

Dia siap membuka mata dan mendapati kehidupan nyatanya masih sekosong sebelumnya. Namun, sebelum itu, dia berharap dirinya diizinkan balas memeluk Taemin. Satu kali ini saja.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update (as usual)

Ada kalanya mimpi dan realita melebur menjadi satu, entah karena pengaruh obat, kelelahan yang amat sangat, atau stres—apa pun sebabnya, tidak mengurangi kebingungan bagi orang yang mengalaminya. Itulah yang dirasakan Minho saat mendapati dirinya berbaring di ranjang apartemennya, memandangi langit-langit yang sedikit jingga akibat semburan cahaya matahari sore dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dia tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana komponen mimpinya sempat meluber—apakah termasuk saat dia pulang ke rumah, apakah semua ini mimpi?—jadi dia membiarkan dirinya berbaring sedikit lebih lama, berusaha menggali hal terakhir yang mengingatkannya pada kenyataan.

Rasanya dia benar-benar bisa merasakan omelan ibunya di telinga, jadi barangkali dia sungguh-sungguh pulang. Juga rasa nyeri tak tertahankan sesaat setelah dia mendapati dirinya bergulingan di aspal yang keras dan dingin. Dia ingat suasana hangat dan ribut restoran Italia yang didatanginya tempo hari, dia ingat rasanya sakit hati melihat Taemin tersenyum dan tertawa bersama orang lain.

Taemin. Benar. Kedatangannya ke sini pasti mimpi.

Dengan hati-hati dan sedikit kesusahan, Minho mengangkat tubuhnya duduk. Terbentanglah apartemen studionya yang lengang. Baiklah, mulai sekarang dia akan menganggap dirinya sempat mendapat mimpi yang teramat indah tentang Taemin, dan dia akan menyimpannya di dalam hati. Minho melemparkan kedua kaki ke lantai, duduk tertunduk sebentar, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menjadi tegak sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin ke paru-paru.

Samar-samar aroma pinus menggelitik hidungnya.

Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Taemin berdiri di sana.

Minho melebarkan mata, terperanjat, badannya terhuyung ke samping tanpa dia sadari. Taemin menggigit bibir dan perlahan berjalan mendekat; semakin dekat semakin nyata pula keberadaannya.

“Hei.”

Minho belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Taemin berjongkok di depannya dan melipat kedua lengan di atas lutut.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Apa ...?”

“Kau perlu minum atau semacamnya?” Taemin mengubah posisi menjadi berlutut dan menjangkaukan tangan mendekat, secara refleks Minho menghindar. Tangan Taemin yang terulur membeku sejenak, jari-jemarinya menggulung dalam gerak lambat, dan dia menariknya kembali sambil tersenyum lemah. “Maaf.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Minho, masih tidak mempercayai matanya.

“Aku ... menemanimu?” balas Taemin, nadanya agak gelisah. “Kau pingsan di depan apartemenmu dan aku membawamu ke dalam. Menemanimu. Karena kau sangat pucat.” Dia bergerak berdiri dengan cepat, nyaris melompat. “Tapi kalau kau merasa terganggu, aku akan segera pergi. Aku mengerti semisal kau jadi membenciku atau sejenisnya karena aku pantas mendapatkannya.”

Minho masih membeku saat Taemin berbicara, tapi begitu lelaki itu memutar badan, secara instingtif Minho berujar, “Apa kau berniat mengulangi hal yang sama?” Taemin menoleh. Minho menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Apa kau berpikir untuk memulai hubungan kita yang bukan apa-apa ini dari awal lagi?”

Bibir Taemin menjadi satu garis tipis. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

“Kenapa, Taemin?”

Setelah mencapai kesimpulan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi, Minho kemudian merasa aman untuk berasumsi Taemin bermaksud kembali sebagaimana semula. Dan itu berarti menganggap semua perang dingin dan pertengkaran mereka sebagai angin lalu belaka. Taemin selalu berpikir suatu hubungan dapat dihapus dan ditulis ulang layaknya sebuah permainan, itu adalah kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki semua orang, termasuk Minho.

Namun, Minho masih tidak bisa merasa marah. Dia justru tersenyum. Dirinya yang tolol di hadapan Taemin tidak akan mampu membela diri. “Itukah yang kau inginkan? Agar kita melupakan semuanya yang sudah lalu?”

Taemin menghindari mata Minho dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

“Kau tahu kau bisa melakukan apa pun padaku—faktanya, kau yang paling tahu bahwa aku lemah di depanmu, bukan begitu?” Minho berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekat. “Aku tidak keberatan menjadi teman biasa, teman seks, atau justru bukan apa-apa. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa bertahan sedemikian lama di sampingmu, bukan? Aku tidak keberatan kembali lagi jika kau sudah memaafkanku—”

Telapak tangan Taemin menampar pipi Minho keras-keras, menghentikan semua ucapannya dengan mulut yang mulai terasa panas dan perih. Minho menatap Taemin lagi, yang kini telah menunduk dan menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua tangan.

“Aku tidak mau kembali seperti dulu.” Taemin terisak; nada tersakitinya menorehkan nyeri baru bagi Minho. “Hentikan ini semua. Aku muak. Jangan berpikir aku semurah itu, jangan berpikir kau bisa membeliku dengan perbuatan baikmu itu. Aku muak.”

Minho menurunkan tatapan. Perih di bagian dalam mulutnya terasa tidak ada apa-apanya lagi. “Maaf.”

Taemin menonjok dadanya. “Kubilang, hentikan semua ini.” Kepalan tangan itu lalu berganti meremas bagian depan kaus Minho. “Jadilah egois, Minho. Tuntut aku melakukan sesuatu. Buat aku berada di sampingmu. Jangan menempatkanku di atasmu.”

Sejujurnya Minho belum bisa memproses ini, tapi dia mempercayai instingnya untuk merapatkan Taemin ke dadanya, memeluknya. Taemin tersedu lagi, pegangannya semakin kuat dan mulai gemetaran.

“Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin memonopolimu hingga kau tidak bisa melihat ke mana-mana selain padaku. Aku ingin kau terikat padaku dan tidak pernah melepaskanmu lagi.” Taemin mendongak, memandangi Minho dengan sorot mata berkilat-kilat marah dan frustrasi. “Tapi kemudian apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Apa yang bisa kuberikan supaya kau tidak pernah lepas dariku lagi?”

Minho tidak berpikir saat merengkuh sisi wajah Taemin dan menciumnya kasar dan rakus. Dia meremas pangkal rambut Taemin, mengisap dan menggigit bibirnya, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, tidak membiarkannya bernapas. Lalu dia melepaskan diri secara mendadak, membuat Taemin sedikit limbung.

“Jadilah milikku juga,” bisik Minho dan menghapus jejak liur mereka dari sudut bibir Taemin. “Semudah itu.”


	13. Chapter 13

Mestinya tidak begini, Minho tahu. Seharusnya dia tidak menyalahgunakan permohonan Taemin demi kepuasannya sendiri. Bukankah dia mengharapkan hubungan yang sehat dan manis bersama Taemin? Iya, Minho ingat dia pernah berharap semacam itu jauh di balik labirin benaknya. Namun, kini dia tidak bisa berhenti, tangan maupun anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Dia seolah berubah wujud menjadi raksasa jahat yang bermaksud mengisap Taemin sampai ke inti, menghunjamkan tanda kepemilikannya dalam-dalam sampai tidak seorang pun kecuali dirinya dapat diterima oleh Taemin, raga maupun hati lelaki itu.

Taemin terengah, napasnya menubruk leher Minho dengan udara panas, dan Minho mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, membuat bagian belakang kepalanya membentur dinding kubikel kamar mandi tempat mereka mengunci diri. Ini, dalam berbagai tingkatan, merupakan hal salah, dan Minho kini memerlukan tenaga dua kali lipat untuk menahan diri. Perlahan dia melepaskan pegangan dari kaki Taemin dan memindahnya ke kepala Taemin, mengusap-usap lokasi yang sempat terbentur.

“Kita harus kembali ke kelas,” bisik Minho. Taemin mengerjapkan mata lambat-lambat, terlihat linglung.

“Tidak bisakah kita bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi?”

“Tidak.”

Taemin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Minho dengan patuh. Sepantik rasa superior yang memuaskan menyebar di dada Minho. Dia menarik sehelai tisu yang panjang dan merobeknya, menggunakannya untuk membantu membersihkan Taemin. Tangannya gemetaran oleh adrenalin serta antusiasme yang masih sulit dipadamkan.

Sekarang Taemin menjadi miliknya. Resmi miliknya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho setelah memastikan Taemin siap untuk keluar.

“Iya, tapi apakah kau baik-baik saja?” Minho memberikan tatapan kebingungan dan Taemin menjelaskan, “Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Aram? Mendadak kau hilang dan kemudian menjauhinya—menurutmu dia tidak khawatir?”

“Aku tidak peduli,” jawab Minho. Meski baru dua menit lalu dia melumat bibir Taemin, di depan wastafel pun dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mencondongkan badan untuk mencium Taemin di pipi. Sungguh tidak ada yang bisa dipedulikannya ketika orang yang dia dambakan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya berdiri dalam lingkaran yang sama dengannya.

“Yah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi apa kau tidak takut dengan popularitasmu yang—ouch.” Taemin meringis ketika Minho menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengan yang menumpu konter wastafel. “Tunggu,” katanya, tapi Minho tidak menunggu. Dia menangkap bibir Taemin, semakin memepetnya, mencium bibirnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

“Aku tidak peduli dengan itu,” ulang Minho, setiap kata-katanya ditekankan. “Hanya kau. Satu yang kupedulikan dan itu adalah kau.”

Taemin tersenyum, pandangannya diturunkan, kemudian keningnya mengernyit. “Tanganmu sudah baik-baik saja?”

“Sejak awal hanya keseleo, bukan urusan besar.” Minho menyusurkan jari-jemari tangan kirinya di helaian rambut Taemin, kemudian menempatkannya dengan nyaman di lekuk antara leher dan pundak Taemin. “Untuk memelukmu saja, aku akan sanggup.”

“Syukurlah. Aku selalu merasa perlu disentuh olehmu.”

Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dan liar, Minho tidak merasa dirinya dapat menjadi pihak tunggal yang disalahkan. Taemin-lah yang membongkar akal sehat Minho untuk kemudian disusun kembali menjadi sesuatu yang tidak sesuai tapi sekaligus begitu tepat. Taemin sangat memabukkan, mulai dari aromanya hingga gelitikan napasnya. Barangkali ini yang membuat lelaki itu sangat mudah bergonta-ganti pasangan: siapa pun menginginkannya.

Hanya dengan memikirkan itu, Minho serasa disuntik oleh dendam baru. Dia meraup Taemin dalam pelukan, memutarnya dan membawanya ke kubikel kloset terdekat. Mendengar selot pintu diputar menutup, Taemin mencengir kecil.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan keinginan kembali ke kelas?”

“Sudah hilang,” balas Minho, tangannya tidak sabar menggali celah di bawah sweter Taemin. “Tertindih oleh keinginan kembali padamu.”

~~~

“Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau pesan makanan?”

Minho membenamkan wajah di pinggang Taemin. “Terserah padamu.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan pesan sesuatu,” kata Taemin, merunduk untuk mencium ubun-ubun Minho, kemudian menyibak selimut dan menurunkan kaki ke lantai. Bekas keberadaannya di kasur masih terasa agak panas; Minho berganti menggosok-gosokkan wajah ke seprei yang semakin berbau Taemin.

Mereka tidak pernah masuk kelas sepanjang sisa hari itu. Terhuyung-huyung sambil bergandeng tangan di bawah sinar matahari siang, mereka pergi ke apartemen Minho untuk bercumbu, tidur akibat kelelahan, bangun, dan bercumbu lagi sampai malam menjelang dan terlewati. Tidak pernah ada yang merasa cukup, tidak pernah ada yang puas, hingga pagi ini. Minho berpikir memang sudah waktunya mengambil jeda istirahat.

“Kau mau makan makanan Korea atau makanan cepat saji?” seru Taemin dari konter dapur tempat Minho menyimpan selebaran restoran dengan layanan pesan-antar.

“Cepat saji.”

“Oke.”

Minho beringsut ke tepi kasur, berniat tapi merasa tak mampu menjangkaukan tangannya ke laptop yang berada di meja rendah di dekat ranjang. Semua komunikasinya dengan pihak luar kini bergantung pada laptop karena dia tidak punya ponsel. Mungkin ada baiknya membeli lagi secepatnya, tapi sekarang dia bisa menyertakan mengajak Taemin ke dalam agendanya. Mereka bisa berjalan-jalan, mungkin menonton sebuah film, melakukan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kencan yang sudah lama didambakan Minho.

Di kejauhan Minho mendengar Taemin menutup pintu kamar mandi. Jika lelaki itu tidak berniat kembali ke tempat tidur, Minho juga kehilangan alasan untuk tetap di sini. Akhirnya dia melorot ke lantai dan sungguh-sungguh menyalakan laptop, menanti sejenak, kemudian membuka beberapa media sosial sekaligus supaya lebih cepat. Seperti yang sudah diduga, begitu banyak notifikasi mendobrak masuk, baik pesan grup, pesan pribadi, maupun surel dan lainnya.

Tentu saja Aram menanyainya sesuatu, maka dia sengaja mendiamkan pesan gadis itu. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak dia kembali dari Incheon, dan selama itu pula Minho hanya bisa memikirkan Taemin. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah meninggalkan kesibukan yang sempat menyita semua waktunya, toh dia tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik melakukan hal-hal yang bertujuan mendistraksi pikiran tersebut.

Bel pintu berdenting, tapi sebelum Minho beranjak berdiri, Taemin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan seketika berbelok ke pintu depan untuk menerima makan malam mereka. Sepuluh detik berselang, lelaki itu berjalan ke tempat Minho berada dengan satu kantong plastik di tangan serta handuk masih menggantung di leher. Rambutnya masih basah.

“Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan burger,” kata Taemin, duduk bersila di sisi meja yang lain, lalu membongkar isi kantong plastik dan membagi-bagikannya di atas meja. Minho sengaja mengamati Taemin, tapi dia tidak menyangka Taemin akan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas sambil mengeluarkan dua gelas sekali-pakai yang berisi soda. “Mengerjakan tugas?”

“Membalas pesan-pesan,” Minho mengoreksi. “Ponselku kan hilang.”

“Ah ya, masalah nomor satu di dunia,” sahut Taemin dan memutar bola mata. Dia menyedot sedikit minuman bagiannya. “Apa kau tahu betapa sulit mencarimu akhir-akhir ini?”

Minho tersenyum kecil. “Makanya, aku berniat beli lagi akhir pekan ini. Mau membantuku?”

Taemin hampir tersedak, matanya membulat waspada. “Apa?”

“Apanya?”

Sepertinya banyak yang hendak disampaikan Taemin, atau paling tidak itulah yang berkelebat di balik kedua matanya, tetapi Taemin mengembuskan napas perlahan dan tersenyum lemah. “Oke.”

“Ini akan menjadi kencan kita yang pertama.” Minho menarik Taemin ke pelukan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Barangkali, jika Minho tidak sedemikian terbuai oleh kebahagiaan, dia akan menyadari bahwa seluruh warna di wajah Taemin telah hilang.


	14. Chapter 14

“Tidakkah menurutmu sudah waktunya kita bicara?”

Aram mencegat Minho yang sedang berjalan melintasi halaman menuju kelas. Ekspresi gadis itu serius, tidak ada kerlip ceria yang biasanya mewarnai wajahnya, dan Minho seketika merasakan keengganan luar biasa. Sebesar dia tahu dirinya harus menyelesaikan apa yang sempat dimulainya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun selain Taemin saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti menemukan candu yang sebelumnya hanya bisa didambakan dari jauh, sehingga sekarang dia hanya tahu caranya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Akan tetapi, Taemin belum kelihatan di mana pun, jadi Minho mengikuti Aram ke balik salah satu pilar yang menyangga selasar terbuka bangunan fakultas mereka. Ini tidak akan lama—dia tidak akan membuat ini lama.

“Dengar, Aram.”

Aram memutar tumit dan memeluknya erat-erat, kedua lengan ramping itu mengelilingi lehernya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki seseorang yang nyaris putus asa. Selama beberapa detik yang hening, gadis itu sekadar memeluknya, sebelum mendesah di dekat telinganya dan melepaskan diri. Kini ada satu senyum kecil di bibirnya.

“Aku merindukanmu,” kata Aram. “Ke mana saja kau? Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi lagi—aku benar-benar khawatir kau menghilang dari muka bumi.”

Minho terdiam sejenak, lalu berujar, “Aram, kupikir aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.”

“Tentu saja! Tentu saja kau harus mengatakan sesuatu padaku,” cetus Aram, tertawa pendek dan menyugar rambut panjangnya ke belakang menggunakan jemari tangan. Keceriaannya sudah kembali, jika bukannya jauh lebih besar dibanding yang pernah dilihat Minho sebelumnya. “Dengar, rencana jalan-jalan kita ke Jeju itu akan menjadi sangat mengasyikkan. Kita sudah menemukan penginapan dan, yah, sebenarnya segalanya sudah oke—”

“Aku tidak berpikir bisa ikut.”

Aram mematung. “Kenapa?” Lalu dia terkesiap dan pelan-pelan menyentuh lengan Minho. “Apa kau sakit?”

“Bukan begitu ... yah, sejujurnya aku tidak berpikir bisa bersama kalian lagi setelah ini,” kata Minho seraya melepaskan tangan Aram dari lengannya. “Atau bersamamu.”

“Apa?”

“Kita sepakat memulai hubungan ini karena pada saat itu aku belum mengetahui perasaanku, tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawabannya: aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu.” Minho menegakkan badan dan menatap mata Aram lekat-lekat. “Maaf, sejak awal kau adalah teman yang sangat baik, dan aku tidak bisa—”

“Hentikan,” bisik Aram. Dia mendongak dan menawarkan satu senyum lemah. “Apa yang kaupikirkan, menolakku di tempat seperti ini? Kau harusnya melakukannya di tempat yang lebih terisolasi. Dengan begitu aku ...” kepala Aram kembali tertunduk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. “Astaga.”

“Aram ...”

Tanpa menanggapi ucapannya, Aram membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat menuju belokan selasar, keberadaannya menghilang dari pandangan Minho begitu saja. Beruntung gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang ringan sejak awal, semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. Minho menarik napas panjang, merasakan dadanya lebih lapang, kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Dan dia menemukan Taemin berdiri di sisi lain pilar. Nah, sekarang baru dadanya terasa penuh.

“Kau di sini rupanya,” kata Minho, membuat Taemin sedikit terlompat kaget dan menoleh menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. “Jangan bilang kau mendengar semuanya barusan.”

“Aku ...” bola mata Taemin tergelincir ke samping. “Aku mendengarnya, yeah.”

“Bukankah itu bagus? Sekarang aku hanya menjadi milikmu—”

Tangan Minho yang diulurkan dengan cepat ditepis oleh Taemin, bahkan Taemin tampaknya terkejut dengan gerak refleksnya sendiri. Dia menatap mata Minho lagi. “Maaf, aku hanya ... aku tidak tahu. Tidak bermaksud melakukannya.”

“Hei, tidak apa-apa.” Sebisa mungkin Minho menekan rasa kecewanya dan menjejalkan tangan ke saku celana, pundaknya yang lain disandarkan ke pilar. “Kau tahu, ini kedengaran bodoh, tapi aku tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan datang.”

“Soal itu?” Taemin menggaruk cuping telinga dan Minho bisa melihat tangannya sedikit gemetaran. “Maaf, aku tidak tahu—maksudku, ya, aku juga.”

Minho mengembalikan tumpuan ke kedua kaki, sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan dan seketika itu pula Taemin menghindar. Dia menanti sampai Taemin menyadari keanehannya sendiri sebelum bertanya, “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku baik.”

“Tampaknya tidak demikian.” Minho meraih salah satu pundak Taemin. “Dengar, bukankah sekarang kau menjadi milikku? Kau harus mengatakannya padaku, apa pun yang terjadi.”

Taemin menunduk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Minho sedikit mengguncang pundaknya.

“Kau tidak akan memberitahuku?”

“... ini bukan apa-apa.”

Minho melepaskan pegangannya dan mendesah keras. Ada kejengkelan yang menggantikan sebersit kekhawatiran barusan. Taemin sudah setuju untuk hanya menjadi miliknya, dan dia pun sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya hanya milik Taemin, jadi dia sama sekali tidak paham alasan Taemin masih bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Minho melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, masih memandangi pemuda lainnya lekat-lekat.

“Kau tahu, kau termasuk pemalu untuk ukuran orang yang tidak keberatan dicumbu siapa pun di kelab malam.”

Taemin mendongak cepat. “Tidak ada hubungannya, Choi. Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, berarti aku tidak apa-apa,” katanya dengan suara meninggi, tapi dia terlihat segera menyesalinya. “Maaf.”

“Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu, jadi bukankah seharusnya kau juga?” tukas Minho balik. Suara kecil dalam kepalanya memperingatkannya untuk mundur, melupakan perkara sepele ini dan membiarkan Taemin apa adanya. Akan tetapi, bukankah dia sudah cukup membiarkan Taemin apa adanya? Sekarang posisi mereka setara, dia berhak mengetahui apa pun.

“Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku ingin,” gumam Taemin, dan ego Minho menggilas habis suara kecil dalam kepalanya. Dia menyambar dagu Taemin, memepetnya mundur hingga menubruk pilar. Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat Taemin mengkeret di hadapannya.

“Berarti kalau aku berkata ingin mencumbumu sekarang, aku bisa melakukannya?”

“Apa?”

Minho tidak berniat menjelaskan, alih-alih dia melumat bibir Taemin, menggigit dan menjilatnya, membiarkan ransel yang sempat didekap Taemin jatuh ke kakinya dan menikmati suara kecil yang dibuat Taemin di pangkal tenggorokan. Dia akan menjelaskannya jika dia ingin.


	15. Chapter 15

Minho meraih jam wekernya dari kepala tempat tidur, dengan mata terpicing membaca angka 4.51 yang membara merah di layar, lalu mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat semula sambil mengerang. Siapa yang menyangka pagi datang begitu cepat ketika mereka begitu sibuk bersenang-senang semalaman. Dia belum tidur sepicing mata pun, tapi dia tidak terlalu khawatir karena toh ini adalah akhir pekan, dengan kekasihnya terlelap berbantalkan satu lengannya.

Minho menoleh dan segera menemukan bagian belakang kepala Taemin. Dia ikut menggulingkan badan ke samping, menyelimuti Taemin kemudian memeluknya rapat-rapat, menghidu sebanyak mungkin aroma rambut pemuda itu yang menyenangkan. Rasanya tidak nyata, seolah-olah dia sudah secara tidak sengaja melangkahkan kaki ke semesta alternatif di mana Taemin dapat menjadi miliknya dengan begitu mudah.

Tangan Minho masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit Taemin, menandakan bahwa semua ini memang nyata. Dia menyusurkan tangan ke balik selimut, merasakan dada Taemin yang lebih bidang dibanding kelihatannya, kemudian perutnya yang ramping ...

Kemudian Taemin menyikutnya keras-keras. “Hentikan. Aku mencoba tidur.”

Minho terkekeh, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa mengecup pipi Taemin. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Mata Taemin seketika terbuka lebar, tapi detik berikutnya dia merapatkan selimut sampai puncak kepala tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Minho mendesah dan menggulingkan badan menjadi telentang, memandangi langit-langit yang remang akibat cahaya lampu jalan yang berada tepat di luar jendela kamarnya.

“Aku mencintaimu,” katanya lantang, lalu menoleh lagi ke gundukan selimut di sebelahnya sambil mencengir. “Kau tidak akan punya bayangan betapa senangnya aku bisa mengatakan itu dengan bebas sekarang.” Sekali lagi Minho mendesah. “Aku mencintaimu, Taemin.”

Tidak ada tanggapan. Minho menumpukan satu siku ke kasur dan separuh mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang lain pelan-pelan mengelupas selimut dari kepala Taemin. Dia melihat pemuda itu masih memejam, napasnya pelan dan dalam.

“Orang macam apa yang melewatkan pengakuan semacam itu?” kekeh Minho dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal, memandangi bagian belakang kepala Taemin dengan kegembiraan yang masih meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. “Kuharap aku bisa mendengar hal yang sama darimu secepatnya.”

Setelah Minho tertidur, perlahan mata Taemin terbuka.

~~~

Awan kumulonimbus menggelantung begitu rendah dan pekat, tapi sejujurnya Minho merasa bahkan hujan badai tidak akan mampu menghentikan mereka. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi untuk ponselnya yang baru, masih begitu banyak waktu tersisa, jadi Minho mengajak Taemin menonton film. Kemudian mereka memilih restoran masakan Jepang sebagai destinasi berikutnya—hujan benar-benar turun ketika keduanya baru saja masuk, sehingga, meskipun makanan di meja telah ditandaskan, mereka memutuskan tetap duduk menanti hujan reda.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan hari sempurna ini.

“Setelah ini, ke mana kita pergi?” tanya Minho sambil memainkan jari-jemari Taemin dengan miliknya sendiri di atas meja. Taemin menarik pandangannya dari air terjun mungil di ujung kanopi yang menaungi jendela restoran.

“Entahlah. Kau yang pilih.” Pemuda itu menawarkan senyum cepat, kemudian memundurkan tangannya dari milik Minho untuk menggosok-gosok kedua lengan, badannya sedikit dicondongkan ke depan. “Meskipun di dalam, rasanya tetap dingin.”

Minho memandangi Taemin, lalu beranjak memutari meja untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sebelum Taemin membuka mulut mempertanyakan tindakannya, dia telah merangkul Taemin dan menariknya ke dada. Bobot serta suhu tubuh yang familier di sisinya membuat Minho mengembuskan napas lega.

“Aku baru sadar aku juga kedinginan.” Dia menggosok-gosok lengan Taemin, lalu tersenyum. “Bukankah seperti ini lebih baik?”

Perlahan Minho bisa merasakan satu lengan Taemin melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, membuat tubuh mereka semakin berdempetan. Kepala Taemin menemukan tempatnya sendiri di lekuk antara leher dan pundak Minho.

“Ya. Ini lebih baik.”

Minho bertanya-tanya mengapa dadanya belum meledak menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga. Semua ini terlalu sempurna. Dulu, dia bahkan tidak berani memimpikan sesuatu yang bermakna akan terjadi di antara dirinya dan Taemin. Memang benar, Taemin mengizinkannya berada di sisinya, tapi tidak sebagai apa-apa melainkan partner sementara, dan Minho harus mengekang perasaannya setiap saat supaya pemuda itu tidak lari.

“Aku senang kau berada di sini bersamaku,” ungkapnya sambil mengecup pelipis Taemin. “Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku pasti sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali, tetap saja rasanya tidak cukup: Aku mencintaimu.”

Mengatakan perasaannya keras-keras masih terasa asing bagi Minho, tapi sekaligus melegakan. Ketakutannya akan penolakan masih ada, tapi semakin kecil seiring berjalannya waktu, dan dia teramat menikmati sensasi ketika dia tahu dirinya berhasil memukul mundur ketakutan tersebut. Dia menunduk menatap Taemin, mengagumi bentuk hidung serta pipi, juga mungkin setiap fitur wajah Taemin yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

“Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, kan?”

Taemin menghela napas. “Tentu.”

“Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendengarnya.” Minho memeluk Taemin semakin erat selama beberapa saat, menghirup semua aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang separuh memabukkan, kemudian memundurkan badan dan kembali memandanginya. Taemin mengejarnya untuk mencium bibirnya, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minho.

“Curang. Kau selalu menjawabnya dengan tindakan,” kata Minho setengah meledek. Taemin hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menawarkan senyum samar, sebelum mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

“Aku lelah,” kata Taemin. “Kupikir aku akan pulang setelah ini—!”

Tangan Minho bergerak dengan sendirinya menyambar rahang Taemin, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat sambil menggerakkan kepala pemuda itu hingga mata mereka dapat bertemu. Keterkejutan berkelebat di mata Taemin, juga samar-samar ketakutan yang memberikan sensasi menggelitik di ujung-ujung jari Minho.

“Kau tahu, dari kemarin kau bersikap aneh,” ujar Minho lambat-lambat. Rasanya hanya sesenti sebelum dia benar-benar membenamkan kukunya di kulit Taemin yang lembut, dan fakta bahwa dia sangat sanggup melakukan itu membuatnya jengkel sekaligus semangat. “Kau terlihat nyaris berusaha menghindariku. Apa yang kau rencanakan?”

Taemin menghindari tatapan matanya. “Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa.”

“Katakan itu sambil melihat langsung ke mataku.” Minho tidak tahan untuk mengencangkan pegangannya di rahang Taemin. “Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?”

Dengan cepat kedua bola mata Taemin kembali berpadu dengan miliknya. “Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh merasa lelah? Kita sudah berjalan seharian.”

“Kau mengatakan itu sekarang? Bagaimana denganku yang sudah mengejarmu selama bertahun-tahun?”

Minho tahu itu ampuh untuk membungkam Taemin, dia senang sudah mengatakannya. Cengkeraman tangannya dilepaskan dan dipindahkannya ke pelipis Taemin, berganti mengelus-elus ujung-ujung rambut hitam legam tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan Taemin perlahan melumer dan pemuda itu kembali melesak ke pelukannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengusik hari sempurna ini.


	16. Chapter 16

Minho bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan di antara mereka. Perubahan yang barangkali dapat menghancurkan keduanya secara mutlak. Terkadang, ketika sedang sendirian di kamarnya, Minho merasa dirinya harus menghentikan kecenderungan untuk memonopoli Taemin itu. Dia bisa melukai Taemin secara serius jika sebentar saja kendali dirinya terlepaskan. Sementara Taemin bukanlah bunga yang rapuh, pemuda itu bisa menghilang dari pandangannya lebih cepat daripada bayangan saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Namun, jika menilai bagaimana Taemin tidak ingin dirinya pergi bahkan untuk sesaat, Minho kembali merasakan kepercayaan diri itu. Kenyataannya kini adalah Taemin tidak lagi mendekati orang selain dirinya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama, dan itu sudah cukup. Taemin miliknya semata. Dia bisa mengumumkannya pada seluruh dunia jika perlu, tapi apalah artinya seluruh dunia tahu kalau membisikkannya langsung ke telinga Taemin sudah memberikan kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

“Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

Taemin mengangkat bahu tinggi-tinggi, jelas-jelas merasa geli dengan embusan napas Minho yang mengenai cuping telinganya. Minho memegangi kedua lengan pemuda itu supaya tidak menggeliat lagi ketika menciumi telinga serta lehernya. Taemin berusaha keras menahan tawa.

“Hentikan, Minho.”

“Kenapa? Aku senang melakukannya.”

“Kita berada di perpustakaan ... sudah semestinya tetap tenang.” Tapi Taemin cekikikan dan akhirnya punya kekuatan untuk mendorong Minho mundur. Matanya bergelimang cahaya kegembiraan yang membuat Minho melangkah maju terlepas dari protes barusan dan mengecup keningnya. Tawa Taemin melesap, digantikan senyum simpul yang dapat menggetarkan hati Minho.

“Aku mencintaimu, Taemin,” desah Minho. “Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi milikmu.”

Taemin tidak menyahut, tapi dia berdiri semakin dekat dengan Minho. Satu tangannya memegangi pinggang Minho, sedangkan yang lain berada di tengkuk Minho, membawa kening mereka berpadu. Bulu matanya menggeletar lembut sebelum dia menutup mata.

“Berdiam diri seperti ini juga terasa menyenangkan,” gumam Taemin, suaranya menjadi satu bersama kehangatan atmosfer yang menyelimuti mereka.

Minho tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Berada tersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku yang dengan patuh melindungi mereka dari tatapan orang lain, berendam di antara cahaya matahari sore yang menerobos dari jendela besar di satu sisi, memang terasa khidmat dan menyenangkan. Seolah-olah semesta mengizinkan mereka untuk berdua saja tanpa adanya perputaran waktu.

Tangan Minho baru saja bergerak ke pinggang Taemin ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dan secara refleks Taemin melepaskan diri. Minho berusaha tidak merasa kecewa, dan alih-alih memahami pilihan Taemin. Memang lebih praktis jika tidak seorang pun memergoki mereka: bayangkan tatapan mata yang dilayangkan orang itu nantinya, belum lagi teguran soal pemilihan tempat bermesraan yang bisa memperburuk suasana hati. Setelah melirik Taemin yang kini memunggunginya, berpura-pura mencari sebuah buku di rak, Minho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Toh hanya sampai orang itu melewati mereka ...

“Taemin?”

Sontak Minho menoleh dan sebagian dadanya seolah terpuntir menemukan Profesor Han berdiri di lorong antar rak buku. Lalu dia beralih menatap Taemin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari pemuda itu juga terpana.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Profesor Han, langkahnya panjang dan cepat menghampiri Taemin. Dia terlihat hampir tidak bisa menahan diri saat menyambar satu lengan Taemin. “Kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Kenapa—apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?”

Raut muka Taemin tidak menyiratkan apa-apa. “Apakah saya tidak diizinkan berada di perpustakan?”

“Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku,” geram pria itu lirih, mungkin akan berteriak jika tidak sedang berada di perpustakaan. “Kau tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa ketika pergi meninggalkanku. Menurutmu aku tidak khawatir mencarimu ke mana-mana?”

“Saya tidak melihat ada alasan khusus harus menjelaskan keberadaan saya pada Anda,” jawab Taemin seraya melepaskan pegangan di tangannya, tapi dengan cepat pria itu menyambarnya lagi. Taemin menatapnya tajam. “Tolong lepaskan saya.”

Itu adalah yang terakhir bagi Minho. Dia menghampiri mereka. “Dia sudah bilang untuk melepaskannya, apa yang sulit dari itu?”

Profesor Han seolah baru sadar ada orang selain dirinya dan Taemin. Segera saja dia melepaskan cengkeraman dari pergelangan tangan Taemin, tapi balas memandangi Minho bermusuhan.

“Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur.”

“Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut campur?” Minho merangkul Taemin dan merapatkannya ke sisi tubuhnya. “Aku kekasihnya.”

Mata Profesor Han membulat. Bergantian dia memandangi dua orang di hadapannya, dan terakhir menjerumuskan sorot matanya pada Taemin yang masih sebungkam patung. “Apakah itu benar? Atau kalian sekadar berpura-pura agar bisa mengusirku?”

Minho menanti Taemin membenarkan ucapannya, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dengan jengkel—sebagian kepada Taemin karena enggan bekerja sama—dia mengambil satu langkah maju.

“Kupikir agak menyedihkan untuk menyebut orang lain berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya sedangkan kau sendiri terang-terangan sudah dicampakkan olehnya.”

Warna menghilang dari wajah Profesor Han. Pria itu menggertakkan rahang, kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah menandak-nandak. Setelah suara langkahnya menghilang dari pendengaran, Minho mendorong Taemin hingga punggungnya menubruk rak.

“Apa kau masih menyukainya?”

Taemin memandang sesuatu yang jauh di balik pundak Minho. “Aku tidak pernah menyimpan rasa padanya.”

“Kalau begitu apa susahnya mengakui kalau aku pacarmu?” Minho berusaha mempelajari ekspresi wajah Taemin, tapi hanya menemukan kefrustrasian dalam dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati tidak ada perubahan dari air muka sekeras batu tersebut. “Kau malu menjadi pacarku?”

“Tidak.”

“Lantas?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata dan akhirnya ada setitik ekspresi di wajahnya: jengkel. Dia mendorong dada Minho dan segera berjalan menjauh, menciptakan jarak sebentangan lengan di antara mereka. “Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku kaget melihatnya, itu saja, dan tidak bisa bicara banyak. Jangan membuat ini menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar dari aslinya.”

“Kalau kau mengambil satu langkah saja dari sana,” desis Minho, menyadari Taemin hendak pergi, “aku juga tidak akan ragu pergi meninggalkanmu.”

Segera saja Taemin menatapnya, dan Minho tahu pemuda itu kembali berada dalam genggaman tangannya saat dengan gontai Taemin menghampirinya. Dia meraih Taemin dalam pelukannya ketika jarak mereka tidak lagi lebar.

“Nah, lebih baik kau tidak membuatku cemas,” kata Minho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin, kemudian mencium pelipisnya. “Kau punya kebiasaan menghilang begitu saja, jadi aku harus mengikatmu. Kau mengerti, kan?”

Taemin mengangguk perlahan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter updated sekaligus (ch 15, 16, 17) karena aku sudah menelantarkan ini terlalu lama.
> 
> warning: choi asshole.

Minho semakin yakin dia lambat-laun berubah menjadi monster agresif yang tidak punya kendali, dan dia mulai membenci dirinya. Ketika Taemin berada di depannya, Minho tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Pemuda itu, pemuda paling menarik sejagad raya itu, telah membuatnya tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun dalam permainan kejar-kejaran yang tidak adil. Minho menganggap keinginannya untuk memonopoli dan mengendalikan Taemin dapat sedikit dijustifikasi: Dia sudah memiliki Taemin setelah perjuangan yang sulit, tentu saja dia mendapat hak yang lebih dibanding semua kenalan lain, bukan?

Minho merasa seperti berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Perang yang begitu hening, tapi sangat persisten dan menyakitkan kedua pihak, sehingga terkadang dia terlambat menyadari Taemin juga terkena imbasnya. Seperti saat ini, dia bahkan tidak yakin mengapa Taemin berlutut di depannya sambil merunduk memegangi hidung.

Ah, benar juga. Pemuda itu menolak ajakannya untuk pergi makan malam bersama di detik terakhir. Minho sudah menunggu di depan lokasi yang dijanjikan ketika Taemin mengirim pesan tolakan tersebut, dan momen berikutnya yang diketahui Minho, dia sudah berada di selasar depan apartemen Taemin, kepalan tangannya berdenyut-denyut cepat hingga nyaris gemetaran.

Taemin sungguh-sungguh sulit dibaca terlepas dari hubungan mereka yang telah berhasil dipertahankan, dan itu membuat Minho frustrasi. Minho menyambar rambut pemuda itu dan memaksanya mendongak. Terdapat jejak darah di bawah hidung Taemin. Ada sebagian dari diri Minho yang merasa bersalah, tapi mustahil meminta maaf dalam situasi ini.

“Aku sudah memesan tempat di sana,” kata Minho. “Dan kau berkata tidak bisa datang. Apa aku terlihat seperti lelucon di matamu?”

“Tidak.”

Tentu saja begitulah Taemin menjawab. Minho mengempaskan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, mengenakan sepatu yang sebelumnya dilepas dengan serampangan. Cepat-cepat Taemin tertatih berdiri mengejarnya.

“Kau mau ke mana?”

“Yah, kau tidak mau menemuiku—aku akan pergi.”

Ada jeda sepuluh detik penuh sampai Taemin bergumam, “Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku.”

Minho mengembuskan napas keras-keras, lalu membalikkan badan. “Bukankah kau yang bilang ingin bersamaku? Kau bilang ingin menjadi milikku dan juga sebaliknya. Apakah kata-kata itu tidak punya arti bagimu?”

“Bukan begitu.” Taemin menunduk. “Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu seperti dulu lagi.”

“Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Taemin,” kata Minho setengah terpana. “Tapi aku _berusaha_ supaya tidak kehilangan dirimu, bukannya mengurung diri di rumah seperti yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang.”

“Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini tidak bisa dibenarkan. Hanya saja ...”

Bibir Taemin bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Minho memicingkan mata, membenci firasat buruk yang mulai menghantui dadanya. “Apa katamu?”

Taemin memejamkan mata, keningnya mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. “Ini hanya,” matanya terbuka lagi, tapi ditujukan pada undakan yang memisahkan mereka, “aku merasa tidak bisa ...”

Jantung Minho mencelus. “Tidak bisa apa?”

“Rasanya menakutkan, Minho. Aku tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa, dan aku tidak tahu apakah yang kulakukan maupun tidak kulakukan dapat mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Aku benar-benar ketakutan ... soal semua hal.” Suara Taemin nyaris tersedak, dan hanya berubah bisikan saat melanjutkan, “Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi.”

Taemin sama sekali tidak meronta saat Minho merebut satu pundaknya dan membenturkannya keras-keras ke dinding selasar. Dia seperti boneka kain yang hampir kehilangan sihirnya. Wajahnya pucat di bawah tempaan sinar lampu selasar.

“Apa maksudmu?” Pegangan tangan Minho semakin kuat ketika Taemin tak kunjung menjawab. “Taemin, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Kau tidak bisa serta-merta memutuskannya tanpa alasan seperti ini.”

“Maafkan aku.”

Minho bisa merasakan akal sehatnya mulai menguap pelan-pelan dari rongga kepala yang semakin dipenuhi panik serta amarah. Semestinya ada satu tahapan penting yang harus dilaluinya untuk mencegah Taemin dari mengatakan kata-kata itu, tapi dia tidak sanggup berkomunikasi secara benar sekarang. Dia hanya tahu caranya merenggut kerah pakaian Taemin.

“Setelah puas kejar-kejaran, sekarang kau menggantinya dengan permainan peran?” Sekali lagi Minho membanting Taemin ke belakang, membuat bagian belakang kepala serta punggung pemuda itu berderak menubruk dinding. “Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?”

Bibir Taemin gemetar, tapi bukan hanya karena ketakutan terhadap perbuatan Minho. Seolah-olah sedari tadi ada raksasa mengerikan yang berdiri di belakang Minho dan membelah konsentrasinya; raksasa mengerikan yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai Minho maupun dirinya sendiri. Fakta tersebut semakin memfrustrasikan bagi Minho. Dia menjatuhkan Taemin ke lantai.

“Aku tidak percaya selama ini mau-mau saja mengikuti permainanmu. Kau, orang yang sangsi terhadap komitmen, mendadak menyemburkan omong kosong soal ingin memilikiku.” Minho terbahak, kemarahannya bergolak di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Dia melirik Taemin yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan kemuakan yang tidak tertahankan. “Bodohnya aku.”

Lantaran Taemin masih bungkam, Minho berjongkok di atasnya.

“Kau senang, kan, berhasil membodohiku?” Minho menusuk pelipis Taemin menggunakan telunjuk. “Kau jalang sialan. Puas sudah mempermainkanku?” Lalu mencengkeram sebagian rambutnya untuk mengempaskan kepalanya ke samping. “Orang dengan ketakutan bodoh sepertimu semestinya tidak pernah bicara soal cinta. Yang kau ketahui hanyalah bagaimana caranya memuaskan nafsu.”

Dengan cepat Taemin mendongak. Matanya berkilat-kilat. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Kata-kata itu pernah terdengar begitu manis bagi Minho, tapi kini tidak lebih dari siraman minyak di atas kobaran api. Minho melonjak berdiri dan menendang kepala Taemin keras-keras.

“Cinta? Orang sepertimu tidak pernah tahu rasanya mencintai. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta. Jangan gunakan kata-kata itu padaku lagi!”

Kemarahannya sudah menjelma sebagai sesuatu yang lain, sebuah emosi raksasa yang tidak bernama, yang begitu berbahaya sekaligus menyakitkan, yang sangat menakutkan tapi juga terasa aman baginya. Minho terengah-engah menemukan Taemin meringkuk di lantai, bercak darah menodai lantai serta lengan kaus pemuda itu yang digunakannya menutupi kepala.

Pemuda itu tetap tidak bergerak bahkan setelah Minho terhuyung ke belakang dan menubruk pintu, tapi tidak ada lagi perasaan bersalah yang tersisa di dada Minho.


	18. Chapter 18

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Dalam sekejap mata saja, daun terakhir telah gugur dari pucuk dahan pohon dan salju yang lembut mulai berjatuhan ke jalanan yang mengkilat oleh lapisan es tipis. Perkuliahan telah diakhiri untuk tahun pelajaran tersebut; kelas terakhir diisi oleh janji-janji bertemu selama liburan musim dingin serta ucapan sampai jumpa lagi di tahun pelajaran selanjutnya.

Sampai saat ini, Minho tidak pernah melihat Taemin lagi.

Dengan tatapan mata kosong dia memandangi Aram yang terburu-buru menyusul Hyeonwoo serta Seojin yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke pintu kelas. Seperti janji Aram dulu, mereka memang kembali menjadi teman biasa, tapi bekas-bekas hubungan mereka seolah memberikan parit lebar yang mustahil untuk ditutupi. Minho bukannya peduli dengan semua itu: sejujurnya setelah memiliki Taemin—memiliki kemudian kehilangannya—dunianya terasa tidak lebih dari tirai latar belakang yang tidak memiliki makna di matanya. 

Minho tidak menemui Taemin lagi. Tidak sanggup. Setelah pintu apartemen Taemin tertutup di belakang punggungnya, dia merasa tidak akan bisa membukanya lagi selamanya. Telapak tangannya masih mengingat tekstur rambut Taemin yang diremasnya kuat-kuat serta kontur wajah Taemin yang ditamparnya tanpa hati, dan semua itu menghantui hari-harinya. Dia telah melukai Taemin. Dia telah menjadi monster mengerikan. Kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. 

Minho baru menemukan kekuatan untuk menggerakkan kakinya setelah orang terakhir meninggalkan kelas. Dia memanggul ransel di salah satu bahu, langkahnya gontai menyusuri koridor yang hangat oleh orang-orang yang merencanakan pesta akhir tahun serta semangat untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama. Satu-satunya yang disyukuri Minho dari libur panjang ini adalah kenyaaan bahwa dia tidak perlu menanggung beban kemungkinan dirinya akan berpapasan dengan Taemin di kampus. 

Bohong jika berkata perasaannya pada Taemin seketika padam bersama dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemen pemuda itu. Pada dasarnya dia tahu mempertahankan komitmen serius dengan orang seperti Taemin memang nyaris mustahil. Taemin juga pasti mengetahuinya, tapi pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk terus-menerus bersama Minho terlepas dari kecemasan yang senantiasa menghantuinya. 

Dia mengabaikan kondisi Taemin, kemudian melukainya. Bisakah seseorang bisa lebih buruk dibanding dirinya? Memang benar penyesalan selalu terletak di akhir, tapi Minho tidak percaya dirinya benar-benar melakukan semua itu kepada orang yang begitu berharga baginya. Tidak terhitung berapa besar kebencian Minho kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia telah bersikap sangat bodoh, sangat tidak termaafkan, untuk bisa mendapatkan pengampunan dari diri sendiri. Dia merasa sangat tidak berdaya, dan barangkali kalau bukan karena gagasan Taemin yang akan semakin kecewa padanya, dia akan mempertimbangkan opsi untuk kabur selama-lamanya dari kehidupannya.

“Wah, salju turun lagi.”

Komentar dari seseorang yang berjalan melintasinya membuat Minho menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Sejak pagi memang sudah mendung, sehingga keberadaan salju tidak lagi benar-benar mengejutkan siapa pun. Beberapa orang lantas mengeluh karena lupa membawa payung, menjadikan mereka harus berbasah-basahan sampai ke tempat tujuan; tidak sedikit yang cekikikan karena akan sepayung berdua. Minho masih berdiri geming memandangi butiran putih lembut itu berjatuhan tanpa suara dari langit kelabu.

Gambaran Taemin yang meringkuk di lantai kembali berkelebat di benak Minho. Dia ingat begitu putih tengkuk serta punggung tangan Taemin, nyaris terlihat seperti salju yang rapuh, sangat berkebalikan jika dibandingkan darah yang merah manyala.

Apakah luka-lukanya sudah sembuh? Apakah dia makan dengan teratur? Apakah dia sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat?

Minho tidak bisa mencegah datangnya pemikiran-pemikiran khawatir bernada hipokrit tersebut, memutuskan bahwa sekadar pemikiran setidaknya tidak akan melukai Taemin. Bagaimanapun, Taemin telah menempati porsi sedemikian besar di dalam hatinya, terlalu besar untuk bisa digusur begitu saja. Dia sudah melukai Taemin, dan sudah seharusnya mereka berpisah, tapi dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya melupakan pemuda itu. Tidak akan mampu. Betapa dia telah melukai Taemin, juga bagaimana Taemin telah melukainya dengan semua kebungkaman tersebut, Minho tidak akan bisa melupakan semua itu.

Salju turun lebih deras ketika Minho tiba di pelataran gedung fakultasnya. Di antara selimut salju yang mendominasi pandangan, payung-payung yang terkembang tampak seperti bercak cat warna-warni di hamparan kertas putih. Minho mengembuskan napas, mendapati uap terbentuk di depan wajahnya. Dia tidak terburu-buru pergi, tapi dia juga tidak punya alasan berlama-lama di sini. Sejujurnya dia bahkan tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. 

Seseorang melangkah ke sampingnya sambil menjejalkan _earphone_ ke telinga, sudut mata Minho menangkap hal itu. Namun, ketika profil sampingnya tampak semakin familiar seiring berjalannya waktu, Minho menoleh cepat.

Taemin berdiri memandang satu titik di kejauhan, kedua tangannya mendekap tas kanvas di depan dada. Rambut hitamnya tampak lebih panjang dibanding terakhir kali Minho melihatnya. Minho merasakan jantungnya berdentam-dentam, tapi pilihan kabur tidak lagi terdengar menarik pada titik ini. Dia tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia ingin melihat Taemin lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Seolah menyadari sedang dipandangi, Taemin ikut menoleh, dan sejujurnya Minho mengharapkan pemuda itu akan seketika menamparnya, atau paling tidak mendampratnya, tapi Taemin hanya menarik kedua bibirnya ke samping dan mengangguk kecil.   
Sebuah senyuman tidak pernah terasa lebih menyakitkan. 

“Semua baik-baik saja untukmu?” tanya Taemin, suaranya jernih. Minho berusaha melonggarkan tenggorokannya dari sumbatan tak kasat mata.

“Ya.” Berkebalikan dari Taemin, suaranya terdengar gusar. Dia berdeham lagi. “Kau?”

“Seperti yang kau lihat,” jawab Taemin ringan. 

Minho kembali menjerumuskan tatapan pada hujan salju di depannya. Seandainya Taemin memarahinya, atau bahkan menangis, dia bisa segera meminta maaf. Akan tetapi, ketenangan yang dibawa Taemin justru membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia merasa kalah dan dipermalukan; ketenangan itu seolah-olah berusaha menekankan bahwa perbuatannya beberapa bulan lalu memang sangat bodoh dan tidak bisa dimaafkan. 

Itu tidak membuatnya dibebaskan dari rasa bersalah. Minho mengepalkan tangan, kemudian menoleh.

“Taemin—”

“Aku memutuskan mengambil cuti dari perkuliahan.”

Kalimat Taemin melunturkan permintaan maaf yang sudah berada di ujung lidah Minho. Dia hanya bisa memandangi pemuda itu, yang balas menatapnya masih dengan senyum kecil yang sama.

“Seorang kerabat membuka usaha di Jepang dan dia mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Kupikir itu kesempatan bagus untuk keluar dari semua ini. Walaupun tentu saja aku tidak berharap segalanya menjadi indah di sana.” Taemin tertawa pendek, setiap denting tawanya mengirimkan tusukan ke dada Minho. “Tapi kau tahu maksudku. Tidak ada kenangan indah di tempat ini—setidaknya aku bisa terselamatkan dari keharusan mengingat semuanya.”

Perkataan Taemin terasa seperti pedang yang mencabik-cabik Minho. Di hadapan Minho yang masih membeku, Taemin tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. “Tetap saja, senang bisa mengenalmu, Minho. Bersamamu memberikan banyak pengalaman baru bagiku.” Tangannya terulur menyentuh lengan Minho dengan lembut. “Kau orang baik. Aku ingin kau ingat itu. Hanya saja, kau dan aku tidak bisa bersama.”

Mata Taemin, untuk pertama kalinya, diarahkan pada milik Minho, dan detik itu pula Minho tahu setiap kata Taemin tidak tercermin dari tatapan matanya. Akan tetapi, di saat Minho akhirnya berhasil membuka mulut, sentuhan Taemin telah lenyap.

Pemuda itu menghilang di balik hujan salju dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.


End file.
